Mi amor, mi mayor enemigo
by sumebe
Summary: Bella es acusada de ser una arpía y de haberle roto el corazón a un buen hombre y Edward quiere hacerla pagar, él quiere venganza, pero, es ella la verdadera causante de la muerte de su hermano? ADAPT
1. Chapter 1

_**Aquí les dejo esta nueva adaptación, en particular es una historia que me encanta así que espero que a ustedes les guste igual :) **_

_**Recuerden que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, yo solo la adapto para que nos divertamos imaginándonos a Edward y Bella en esta situación :p**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Cuando Cullen se acercó a Esme Platt para darle el pésame por la pérdida de su único hijo, la mujer se apoyó en Edward su pecho y comenzó a llorar como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón demás presentes en aquella casa de Brighton miraron con curiosidad. Aquel hombre alto, fuerte, bronceado y de aspecto autoritario se parecía mu cho a... No, no podía ser. ¿Cómo iba a estar allí? ¿Cómo iba a ir el magnate griego de la electrónica al funeral de Emmett? Alguien se dio cuenta de que había una limusina en la calle y dos guardaespaldas esperando en la acera. Entonces, empezaron los cuchicheos.

Con los ojos vidriosos, Edward esperó a que Esme se repusiera un poco.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?

-¿Sigues empeñado en no manchar mi nom bre? -dijo Esme levantando la cara. Edward se quedó impresionado del sufrimiento que vio refle jado en sus rasgos, antaño bonitos. Se dio cuenta de que el amor que sentía Esme por su hijo sobre pasaba al que había sentido por su padre, también fallecido-. Ahora ya da igual. Emmett se ha ido a un lugar donde mi pasado ya no puede avergon zarlo...

Esme lo acompañó a un elegante estudio y sir vió dos copas. Siempre había sido delgada, pero ahora estaba ya demacrada, aparentaba más edad de los cincuenta años que tenía. Había sido la amante de su padre durante bastante tiempo y mu chos de los pocos recuerdos felices que Edward tenía de su infancia se los debía a ella y a Emmett, que era cinco años más pequeño que él. Siempre lo había tratado como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo. Se convirtió en un estupendo jugador de polo al que las mujeres, y también los hom bres, adoraban. Hacía un año que Edward no lo veía.

-Lo han matado... -dijo Esme.

Edward no dijo nada. Había oído que el acci dente de coche que había sufrido su hermano no había sido un accidente, sino un suicidio, y sabía que no había manera más dolorosa de perder a un ser querido. Sabía que Esme necesitaba hablar y que escucharla era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella en aquellos momentos.

-Me caía bien Isabella Swan... ¡Cuando conocí a esa arpía me cayó bien! -exclamó Esme con amargura-. Me di cuenta de que Emmett estaba enamorado de ella cuando dejó de contármelo todo. Aquello me dolió, pero tenía veinticuatro años, así que no dije nada.

-¿Isabella Swan? -repitió Edward.

-¡Una niña rica y mimada que disfruta vol viendo locos a los hombres! En solo tres meses, Emmett se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Luego, sin previo aviso ni justificación, ella se cansó de él. Lo dejó en una fiesta hace dos semanas... se presentó con otro... se rio de Emmett... ¡Sus ami gos me lo han contado todo!

Esme hizo una pausa para tragar saliva con di ficultad.

-Emmett le suplicó, pero ella ni se ponía al te léfono. El pobre no había hecho nada. No pudo soportarlo -sollozó Esme-. ¡No podía dormir, así que se fue a dar una vuelta en coche en mitad de la noche y se estrelló contra una pared!

Edward la abrazó mientras pensaba con dis gusto en lo que le acababa de contar. Supuso que a una mujerzuela así no le habría costado manipu lar a Emmett como si fuera de mantequilla.

-Me vas a odiar por lo que te voy a decir...

-No digas tonterías.

-Emmett era tu medio hermano.

Edward suspiró y miró a Esme a los ojos.

-No... es posible -dijo. No quería que fuese cierto, ya no podía hacer nada.

Esme no podía parar de llorar y de justificarse. Edward la miró como si no la hubiera visto nunca. Nunca se lo había dicho a Carlisce, su padre, porque sabía que era un hombre al que no le gustaba ver el nombre de su familia mezclado con escándalos.

-Si Carlisce lo hubiera sabido, me habría obli gado a abortar. Lo dejé y me fui. Volví a los die ciocho meses y le dije que había tenido otra rela ción que no había ido bien. Supliqué... hasta que me aceptó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? -le espetó Edward. En cuestión de segundos, la muerte de Emmett había pasado de ser algo muy triste a ate nazarle, literalmente, el estómago. Sabía la res puesta a su pregunta. Sabía que Esme no había dicho nada por miedo, porque quería a su padre mucho más de lo que él la había querido nunca a ella.

-Te lo estoy contando porque quiero que hagas que Isabella Swan se arrepienta de haber nacido... -confesó Esme con odio-. Eres uno de los hom bres más ricos del planeta. No me importa cómo lo hagas. Seguro que tienes contactos a los que les puedes pedir que la castiguen de alguna forma por lo que le ha hecho a Emmett.

-No -murmuró Edward, un hombre de un metro noventa y cinco de ojos verdes oscuros-. Soy un Cullen y tengo honor.

Minutos después, Edward salió de casa de Esme sin hacer ni caso a los curiosos que lo mira ban. En la limusina, se sirvió un whisky doble. Estaba pálido. No dudaba de que Esme le hubiera contado la verdad. Emmett... su hermano pe queño, al que solo había visto un par de veces en algún partido de polo en los últimos años. De ha berlo sabido, podría haberlo protegido de alguna manera. Desde luego, le podría haber enseñado cómo manejar a ese tipo de mujeres. ¿Acaso se habría enterado Isabella Swan de que, pese a su fama y a sus amigos ricos, Emmett no tenía for tuna y vivía de lo que ganaba en el polo? ¿Acaso la adoración de perrito faldero la había aburrido? ¿Sería una mujer que coleccionaba hombres como trofeos?

Sintió una inmensa pena por Esme, que, a pe sar de haber pasado muchos años en Grecia, no se había enterado de que un hombre no habla de cuestiones de honor con una mujer.

Charlie Swan miró por el escaparate de la biblioteca y se giró hacia su hija con furia.

-Lo que has hecho no tiene excusa. Bella estaba pálida como una tiza y su pelo marrón brillaba como si estuviera en llamas.

-No te lo he pedido -murmuró-. Ya te he dicho que... todo el mundo comete errores... y yo co metí un error saliendo con Emmett.

-Hay unas normas de comportamiento y las has roto todas -continuó su padre con dureza-. Me das vergüenza.

-Lo siento -contestó ella, dolida-. Lo siento... mucho.

-Un poco tarde, ¿no? Lo que no te puedo per donar es la vergüenza pública que le estás ha ciendo pasar a tu madrastra. Anoche, Rosalie y yo teníamos que haber cenado con los Jurgen, pero cancelaron la cena con una excusa cualquiera. Todo el mundo dice que tu crueldad acabó literal mente con el joven Platt y a nosotros nos em piezan a tratar como a apestados...

-Papá...

-Carmen Jurgen quería mucho a Emmett, como mucha otra gente. Rosalie se llevó un disgusto de muerte cuando cancelaron la cena. ¡Desde que los detalles habían comenzado a filtrarse en la prensa, Rosalie no dormía!

Pálida como la leche, Bella desvió la mirada con un gran nudo en la garganta. Le podría decir que su joven y bella mujer, el centro de su uni verso, no dormía porque temía que la descubrie ran; pero, ¿qué derecho tenía a jugar a ser Dios con el matrimonio de su padre? ¿Qué derecho te nía a hablar y a destruir aquel matrimonio y la se guridad del hijo que iba a nacer?

-¿Crees que una mujer embarazada puede vivir así, viendo cómo sus amistades le dan la espalda porque tú te hayas convertido por méritos propios en una paria?

-Solo dejé a Emmett. No hice nada más -con testó _Bella _temblando. No estaba acostumbrada a que su padre le hablara con tanta frialdad. Estaba tan dolida, que no encontraba las palabras para defenderse-. No soy culpable de su muerte -juró fervientemente-. ¡Tenía problemas que no tenían nada que ver conmigo!

-Esta mañana, Rosalie se ha ido a la casa de campo a descansar -dijo su padre como si estu viese dictando una condena-. Quiero que vuelva a mi lado, donde debe estar, debo cuidarla. Por eso he tomado una decisión que, de hecho, tendría que haber tomado hace tiempo: voy a dejar de pa gar tus gastos y quiero que te vayas.

_Bella _no pudo abrir la boca de la conmoción. La iban a arrojar a los lobos por culpa de su ma drastra. Miró con incredulidad al padre a quien había adorado desde la infancia, al padre a quien había intentado proteger y evitar dolor y humilla ción, a pesar de que su propia vida se desintegraba. Charlie siempre había sido un padre dedicado. Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía cinco años y en los quince años siguientes, hasta que se había vuelto a casar, se había formado un vínculo muy especial entre padre e hija. Sin embargo, desde que conoció a Rosalie, aquel vínculo se ha bía ido rompiendo. Rosalie se había encargado de ser lo más importante tanto en la vida de su ma rido como en su casa.

-No lo hago como un castigo, pero es obvio que te he mimado hasta límites insospechados y lo único que he conseguido es que no te importen nada los sentimientos de los demás...

-Eso no es cierto... -se defendió _Bella, _des trozada.

-Me temo que sí. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti es obligarte a que te enfrentes al mundo real tú sólita. Se acabó el ir a los bailes a la última moda y burlarte de las cosas que realmente importan...

-Pero...

-Tras la muerte de Emmett, ¿quién te va a invi tar a fiestas donde se habla de generosidad hacia los demás? ¡Tu presencia en un acontecimiento de caridad haría que la gente tuviera náuseas!

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono y su padre le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dando por finalizada su conversación. _Bella _se quería morir. Salió al vestíbulo y se dirigió a su apartamento, que estaba detrás de la casa principal, en los antiguos esta blos.

Estuvo un rato sin poder reaccionar por el im pacto. Llevaba diez días recibiendo continuas im presiones y ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Quince días antes había reservado una semana de vaca ciones con Emmett en Bali. No había podido ni decírselo ni cancelarlas, con el consiguiente gasto. Nunca se había tenido que preocupar por el dinero, pero ahora, de repente, sí.

¿Y qué importaba aquello cuando el hombre del que estaba enamorada se había prendado de su madrastra? La dulce y efusiva Rosalie, tan lacri mógena que chorreaba. Emmett se había enamo rado de ella hasta la médula, parecía el amor de su vida y ella lo había rechazado, lo que había hecho que se suicidara.

-No quería que sucediera... ¡No lo he podido evitar! -le había dicho Emmett sin importarle mu cho el dolor que le estaba infligiendo con su trai ción.

Aquel hombre, que era su mejor amigo, incluso su futuro marido... Y no había hecho más que utilizarla desde el principio para tapar su relación con Rosalie. Bella sintió un temblor de pies a ca beza y se tapó la boca. Sus grandes ojos marrones se miraron en el espejo. Era demasiado alta y del gada. Desde luego, no tenía las femeninas curvas de Rosalie, así que no era de extrañar que Emmett la hubiera preferido a ella.

¿Y Emmett? Sintió una náusea. ¡Qué precio ha bía pagado por tener una relación con una mujer casada! Emmett... había muerto. ¿Cómo podía odiarlo? En medio de todo el dolor, se alegraba de no haber hecho el ridículo al haberle ofrecido su cuerpo en Bali. ¡Habría salido corriendo! La señora Clearwater apareció en la puerta.

-Me temo que tu padre me ha pedido que haga tu equipaje.

-Oh... -dijo _Bella _viendo cómo su cara cu bierta de pecas se quedaba más pálida todavía. In tentó recomponerse para que la mujer no se preo cupara-. No pasa nada, ya soy mayorcita, me las apañaré.

-Echarte de casa no está bien -contestó la se ñora Clearwater con fuerza. _Bella _se sorprendió puesto que, aunque llevaba muchos años con ellos, aquella mujer nunca se metía en sus asun tos.

-Solo es un malentendido familiar -dijo _Bella _encogiéndose de hombros, agradecida por aquella muestra de afecto, pero a la vez avergonzada-. Me voy a duchar.

Una vez en el baño, sorprendida por la conver sación con la señora Clearwater, marcó el teléfono de Jessica, la única amiga que le quedaba.

-Jessica, ¿me puedo ir a tu casa un par de días? Mi padre me ha echado de casa.

-¿Estás de broma?

-No, te lo digo en serio. De hecho, el ama de llaves me está haciendo las maletas.

-Pues, con toda la ropa que tienes, la pobre mu jer va para largo -rio Jessica-. Sí, vente para acá. Así salimos esta noche y te aireas.

No estoy para muchas fiestas.

-Tienes que salir, hazme caso. Tienes que salir a la calle, hacer frente a los fotógrafos y decirles: «Pues sí, soy yo, ¿y qué?» -exclamó su amiga-. Dejaste a Emmett, sí, pero solo saliste con él unos meses. ¿Qué culpa tienes tú de que se emborra chara y se estrellase? -añadió sin pizca de tacto.

Bella se dio cuenta de que quedarse en casa de Jessica conllevaba un precio, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No tenía dinero para ir a un hotel y el resto de sus amigos habían dejado de llamarla. Tal vez Jessica, que siempre estaba de buen humor, la alegrara un poco. Tal vez, salir una noche la hiciera olvidar la desesperación que sentía.

-¿Trabajar? -dijo Jessica como si la palabra le diera alergia-. ¿Tú? ¿En qué? Quédate en mi casa hasta que tu padre se calme. A ti, como a mí, nos han educado para ser objetos decorativos inútiles y convertirnos en esposas, así que no es culpa nuestra.

-Pretendo ganarme la vida por mis propios me dios -contestó Bella con testarudez-. Quiero demostrarle a mi padre que no soy una mimada...

-Claro que lo eres. ¡No has trabajado en tu vida! Si te pones a trabajar, ¿de dónde vas a sacar tiempo para ir a la peluquería y a la manicura, para quedar a comer con las amigas o para escaparte una semana a alguna playa tropical? Sería espantoso.

La verdad es que sonaba fatal, pero tampoco era cierto que nunca hubiera trabajado. Había he cho montones de trabajos voluntarios sin remune rar, siempre para organismos de caridad, y había demostrado que se le daba de maravilla que los ri cos aflojaran el bolsillo. Otra cosa era trabajar para otros con un horario fijo y un sueldo mísero. Eso nunca lo había hecho, pero podía intentarlo... Cuatro horas después, no se sentía tan segura de sí misma. Estaban en un bar de moda, a solo dos mesas de sus antiguos amigos, que la miraban como si la quisieran matar. Se había puesto un conjunto que no se tenía que haber comprado y Jessica se había enfadado un poco cuando le había di cho que no quería beber alcohol, sino zumo de na ranja. Así que, por no ofender a su única amiga, allí estaba bebiendo vodka.

-Si una amiga me dice que no quiere beber, me da la impresión de que me está tratando como si fuera superior -le dijo Jessica tomándose un Tequila Sunrise en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Jessica se fue a hablar con alguien y _Bella _se diri gió al baño. Se miró al espejo y se arrepintió de haber dejado que su amiga la convenciera para ponerse aquel top blanco y aquella falda tan corta. Aunque solía comprarse conjuntos atrevidos, luego apenas se los ponía. Mientras se preguntaba por qué sería aquello, oyó a un grupo de chicas hablando.

-¡No me puedo creer que _Bella _haya tenido la poca vergüenza de venir esta noche!

-Eso demuestra lo mala y despiadada que es...

-Mike le está advirtiendo a Jessica que, si sigue yendo con ella, corre el riesgo de quedarse sin amigos.

-¿Cómo pudo tratar a Emmett así? Con lo di vertido y bueno que era...

Bella se puso roja como un tomate y sintió unos enormes deseos de llorar. Volvió a la mesa y se bebió la copa de un trago. Aquellas chicas ha bían sido amigas suyas. Ya no. De repente, todos la odiaban, cuando hacía pocas semanas tenía tan tas invitaciones para salir que no daba abasto. Lo único que quería era irse a casa. El problema era que no podía irse a su casa y que Jessica se iba a enfa dar si le decía que no quería salir más.

Sí, Emmett parecía una buena persona. Así lo había creído ella hasta que un día había ido a la casa de campo que tenían y se lo había encontrado acostándose con Rosalie. Al recordarlo, se le heló la sangre en las venas.

Había pensado invitar a unos cuantos amigos para pasar el fin de semana. Como hacía tiempo que no iban, se acercó a la casa para ver cómo es taba. Al llegar, no vio el coche de su madrastra. Estaba feliz, en su nube, imaginando la sorpresa que se iba a llevar Emmett cuando le dijera que iba a celebrar su veinticinco cumpleaños en Bali.

Estaba en las escaleras cuando oyó unos rui dos. Eran unos gemidos. Había sentido miedo. En su ignorancia, no sospechó que lo que estaba oyendo era un hombre y una mujer haciendo el amor. Supuso que era el viento y siguió subiendo. Desde el pasillo, vio con todo lujo de detalles a su madrastra disfrutando con su novio en una cama. Rosalie estaba extasiada y Emmett no paraba de jadear, de decirle cuánto la quería y que no po dría aguantar otra semana sin verla. _Bella _se ha bía quedado en el sitio. Rosalie la vio y se puso a llorar.

Bueno, su madrastra se ganaba la vida llo rando. Lloraba por todo, incluso lloraba si la cena no estaba perfecta. Así que no le costó mucho ponerse a llorar. _Bella _lloró y gritó, pero de verdad, antes de echarlos de la casa. Luego, quemó las sábanas en el jardín.

En ese momento, en medio de sus recuerdos, llegó Jessica y le dijo que se fueran a bailar.

Edward estaba en la parte de arriba con el dueño del local.

-La reconoceré en cuanto la vea. Menuda...

Edward sintió un terrible asco. El hecho de que aquella mujer estuviera de fiesta cuarenta y ocho horas después del entierro de Emmett era un claro indicio de cómo era.

-Es muy alta, aunque no muy guapa. No es mi tipo -añadió el hombre.

Aunque necesitaba un rostro para aquel nom bre, Edward no iba a actuar allí. No era su estilo. Él devolvía los golpes de forma sutil.

Se fijó en una mujer muy alta que estaba bai lando. Tenía el pelo del color de la mermelada de chocolate y le caía sobre los hombros. La observó echar la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió que se le tensa ban todos los músculos del cuerpo. Tenía una be lleza rara y original, ojos grandes y una boca de ensueño. Por no hablar de su cuerpo, que quedaba bastante al descubierto con el modelito que lle vaba. Edward la miró con deseo y pensó que aquella noche no dormiría solo.

-Es esa... la castaña...

Edward miró en la dirección que le señalaba el hombre y vio a una chica bajita con un pecho de escándalo. Así que esa era la bruja por la que Emmett había perdido la cabeza. No lo impre sionó lo más mínimo.

Vio que las dos mujeres hablaban entre sí y no le gustó, pero lo pensó mejor y le encantó. Al lle gar a la mesa, Jessica se volvió hacia Bella.

-He estado pensando que... bueno, que no sé si es muy buena idea que te quedes en mi casa...

-¿Te han dicho algo? -preguntó Bella, dolida.

-Mira, siento mucho lo que te está pasando, pero tengo que pensar en mí y no quiero...

-¿Que te traten como a mí? -le espetó _Bella. _Jessica asintió.

-Será mejor que te vayas a un hotel y no te de jes ver mucho. Pasa a recoger tus cosas mañana. Ya verás cómo dentro de una semana la gente ya hablará de otras cosas -dijo Jessica levantándose y yéndose a la mesa donde estaban todos los demás.

Durante unos segundos, _Bella _temió irse abajo y ponerse a llorar delante de todos. Prefirió volver a la pista de baile, donde, al menos, no la veían.

Se dejó llevar por la música y se puso a bailar. Sus ojos fueron a reposar sobre el hombre que es taba en la galería. Era alto, de pelo cobrizo y tre mendamente atractivo.

Estaba en su salsa porque todas las mujeres lo estaban mirando y se debía de sentir como un niño en una juguetería. _Bella _se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Le miró las piernas, y si guió subiendo hasta el pecho. Al llegar allí y ver que estaba plana y que tenía la cara cubierta de pecas, desvió la mirada.

«La historia de mi vida», pensó _Bella._

Sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar y deseó que aquel hombre se acercara a ella y la sacara de allí.

Avergonzada de sí misma por ser tan débil, se dirigió a la barra. De repente, sintió una mano sobre la suya.

-Invito yo... -le dijo una voz al oído.

_Bella _se giró sorprendida y se sorprendió aún más al comprobar que era el hombre de la galería. Era más alto de lo que parecía y tenía unos mara villosos ojos. Era muy hombre, demasiado hom bre.

Alucinada, lo vio chasquear los dedos en direc ción a alguien.

-Tengo pecas... -murmuró _Bella _por si no se había dado cuenta.

-Me encantaría contarlas -sonrió él. _Bella _sintió que aquella sonrisa entraba en su maltrecho corazón y le devolvía la vida.

-¿Te gustan las pecas?

-Mañana te lo digo -contestó Edward.

_**¿Qué me dicen, les gusto? Si este les gusto, el otro les gustara mucho más.**_

_**¿Que planea Edward?, ¿Qué pasara con Bella?**_

_**Mientras más reviews más me animo y más rápido actualizo así que ya saben jajajaja ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recuerden que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, yo solo la adapto para que nos divertamos imaginándonos a Edward y Bella en esta situación : p**_

Capítulo 2

Mientras Edward y Bella se acercaban a la mesa que había compartido ella con Jessica, sus guardaespaldas echaron sin con templaciones a la gente que la iba a ocupar. Dos ca mareros aparecieron a la carrera para limpiarla.

Bella parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Sería el director o el dueño del local? ¿Quién iba a ser si no? El si tio estaba abarrotado, pero a ellos les estaban sir viendo las bebidas a toda velocidad mientras los demás esperaban.

Bella lo observó sentarse. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Aquel hombre era para caerse de espaldas. Tenía unas facciones delgadas de co lor aceituna, unos pómulos marcados, una nariz griega y la mandíbula cuadrada. Una belleza in creíble que seguro que seguía así toda su vida, incluso cuando fuera mayor. Tenía el pelo negro y ondulado, la frente ancha y unas cejas bien mar cadas, además de unos ojos brillantes que resaltaban entre unas pestañas larguísimas. Bella sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho cuando le volvió a sonreír, pero estaba convencida de que tenía que haber un error. Era imposible que se hubiera fijado en ella.

-Me llamo Edward -se presentó el hombre de forma natural-. Edward Cullen.

Aquel nombre a Bella no le decía nada, pero asintió.

-Yo me llamo Bella. No eres de Londres, ¿verdad? .Edward se rio.

-No, obviamente no, pero me encanta esta ciu dad. ¿Bella? ¿Diminutivo de lo que yo me ima gino?

-Sí, es por mi madre... así me llaman mi fami lia y mis amigos -contestó Bella sintiendo un es calofrío por todo el cuerpo. Normalmente, no se fijaba en hombres así. Aquel tipo exudaba peligro.

-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que es tamos hechos el uno para el otro -le dijo.

Bella sintió que le costaba respirar. Sabía que debería decirle que la dejara en paz, pero no que ría que se fuera. Por primera vez, se sintió de ver dad tentada y aquello la asustó.

Edward observó sorprendido cómo se sonro jaba y pensaba que, a pesar de su apariencia sofis ticada, por un momento le había parecido muy jo ven y vulnerable.

-Sonríe... -le ordenó preguntándose cuántos años tendría.

Ante la maravillosa y tímida sonrisa con que lo premió, Edward se sintió sorprendidamente per dido.

-Me temo que esta noche no soy la mejor com pañía -se disculpó ella. Edward se levantó de repente.

-Vamos a bailar...

Mientras se levantaba, Bella vio que los ami gos sentados en la mesa cercana estaban alucina dos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás encantada. Al fin y al cabo, le gustaba que la vieran con un hombre guapísimo y no sola.

¿Tanto como le había gustado que la vieran con Emmett? Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Emmett le había arrebatado la confianza en sí misma. Ella lo creía tan honrado y sincero como ella. Como no había intentado nada aparte de besarla, Bella había asumido que quería co nocerla mejor antes de pasar a cosas más impor tantes. Al pensarlo, se sintió ingenua y tonta. Al enterarse de que se había estado acostando con su madrastra, que era mucho más guapa que ella, se había quedado completamente destrozada.

Sintió un brazo que la agarraba y la apretaba contra su cuerpo, y se encontró con la fuerza de Edward y la acalorada reacción de su propio cuerpo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -preguntó Edward, un poco molesto por la mirada distante de sus ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer no le prestara el cien por cien de su atención.

-Veintidós...

-¿Estás ocupada? -preguntó Edward. Quizá estuviera con otro hombre. Aquello explicaría que no estuviera interesada en él.

La pista estaba llena de gente, pero, tras mi rarlo a los ojos, Bella solo oyó el frenético palpi tar de su corazón y sintió el creciente deseo de su cuerpo.

-¿Ocupada?

-Da igual, vas a ser mía -contestó él abrazán dola.

Con la misma seguridad y agarrándola de la cintura, Edward la condujo escaleras arriba.

«Vas a ser mía». Los hombres no solían diri girle semejantes comentarios y, si lo hubieran he cho, Bella se habría muerto de risa. Se llevaba bien con los hombres, pero no la solían ver como un objeto de deseo. Sus amigos la trataban como a una hermana mayor. Probablemente porque era mucho más alta que la mayoría de ellos, era explo siva en vez de sutil, no se asustaba jamás y siem pre era la primera en ofrecer su hombro para llorar.

Hasta que llegó Emmett, sus relaciones habían sido muy normalitas, más de amistad que de otra cosa, y se habían terminado sin que ninguna de las dos partes sufriera demasiado. Hasta que llegó Emmett no supo lo que era que la trataran mal, no había conocido el dolor ni la humillación. Bella se dijo que Edward o como se apellidara, era lo que su ego necesitaba.

La llevó a una sala vip donde solo podía entrar gente de élite. Aquello no hizo sino convencerla todavía más de que era el dueño del local. Bella observó el lujoso lugar con sofás de cuero y un bar en el rincón.

-Aquí arriba se oyen hasta los pensamientos del otro -comentó Edward.

Bella lo miró y se dio cuenta de lo bien ves tido que iba con un maravilloso traje gris a me dida.

-¿Este sitio es tuyo?

-No -contestó él, sorprendido.

-Entonces, ¿quién eres para que te presten tanta atención?

-¿No lo sabes? -preguntó él, divertido. Aque llo de que no lo reconocieran era nuevo para él-. Soy empresario.

-No leo la sección de economía de los periódi cos.

-Para qué, ¿verdad? -Bella se sonrojó.

-No soy una cabeza de chorlito.

Su padre, un hombre duro y hecho a sí mismo, no la había permitido meterse en la empresa cons tructora de la familia. Bella le había dicho que quería estudiar empresariales para ayudarlo, pero Charlie Swan se había reído a carcajadas. Se solía enorgullecer de haber educado a su hija como a una señorita y de no dejarla trabajar. Eso había sido antes, claro.

-Eres muy guapa... sobre todo cuando te po nes roja y se te notan todas las pecas -bromeó Edward.

-Para... -contestó ella tapándose la cara.

Edward le tendió un vaso y ella lo agarró fas cinada por su cara. ¿De verdad le parecería guapa? Se moría por creerlo. Normalmente, le de cían que era muy divertida y una gran deportista. Se llevó el vaso a la boca y se bebió el contenido aunque la cabeza le estaba dando ya vueltas.

-Muy guapa y muy callada.

-A los hombres os suele gustar que os dejen hablar... y yo sé escuchar -contestó Bella-. ¿Qué ha sido lo más emocionante que te ha pasado esta semana?

-Una cosa que me dijo una persona después de un entierro. Bella abrió la boca, sorprendida, pero la vol vió a cerrar.

-En el entierro de Emmett Platt... -añadió dejando el nombre en el aire. Vio cómo Bella se tensaba y se ponía pálida-. ¿Lo conocías?

-Me temo que nunca llegué a conocerlo bien -contestó consiguiendo mantener la compostura.

Y era cierto. No se había molestado en rascar para ver qué había tras aquel hombre extrover tido, nunca pensó que la fuera a engañar sin el menor remordimiento.

-Yo tampoco... -comentó Edward con grave dad. Bella sintió un escalofrío en la columna ver tebral.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello... -apuntó pregun tándose si Edward sabría los rumores que corrían por ahí.

Edward sabía que debería estar intentando sonsacar a la castaña bajita y voluminosa que había engañado a su hermano, pero no podía dejar de mirar a aquella belleza. Se fijó en su elegante cue llo y fue bajando la mirada hasta encontrarse con dos delicados pechos. En aquel momento, toda su atención se concentró allí. Se dio cuenta de que los pezones intentaban asomar bajo la tela y la ex citación que ya sentía se convirtió en dolorosa. Sin pensarlo, dejó el vaso y la agarró.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y se sorprendió ante el deseo que vio en ellos. Tembló y sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Sorprendida, comprobó que lo deseaba y aquello la confundió. Tenía la boca seca, el pulso a mil por hora, las rodillas temblo rosas. Sintió la mano de Edward deslizarse hasta su trasero y apretarla contra su cuerpo. Al sentir la dureza de su miembro, se estremeció y, al com probar que su cuerpo estaba igual de excitado, se avergonzó.

-Eso me gusta... -dijo él con voz grave. Es taba claro que se había dado cuenta de su estado, de su respiración acelerada y de cómo lo miraba.

-No te conozco -dijo Bella, más para sí misma que para él. No le valió de nada. Estar tan cerca de él era como estar en una montaña rusa justo en el momento en el que el coche se va a precipitar por la cuesta más empinada. No quería perdérselo.

-Yo te enseñaré a conocerme... -dijo Edward atravesándola con la mirada-. Te enseñaré todo lo que necesites saber.

-Me gusta ir despacio...

-A mí me gusta ir rápido -contestó él. Sin du darlo, le acarició un mechón de pelo y le pasó el dedo por el labio inferior-. Tan rápido como para que te deje sin aliento y sigas pidiendo más.

A Bella le temblaron los labios. Le costaba pensar. Sus hormonas se lo impedían. Lo único que quería era que la besara. Se tuvo que contener para no ser ella la que empezara. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Era como estar soñando.

Cuando sintió sus labios juguetones y expertos, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era para nada un sueño. Su cuerpo nunca había experimentado nada igual. Se apretó contra el cuerpo de él y lo abrazó con fuerza, emitiendo un gemido desde lo más hondo de su ser porque ya no aguantaba más.

Edward reaccionó con furia incandescente. Le dio lo que Bella tanto ansiaba sin ni siquiera sa berlo. Al sentir su lengua dentro de su boca, el erotismo fue total, sintió como si todas las células de su cuerpo explotaran de pasión. Su propia ex citación la asustó porque era la primera vez que sentía algo así en brazos de un hombre.

-Theos mou -gimió Edward levantando la ca beza-. Me estás poniendo a mil...

Bella parpadeó confundida. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que sus pezones competían por salirse del top y de las pulsaciones que sentía entre las pier nas. La sorprendió el agradable dolor que le provo caban ambas sensaciones. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera dejado de ser suyo, no paraba de lanzar se ñales indicadoras de que el único lugar donde que ría estar era pegado al cuerpo de Edward.

Edward la arqueó hacia atrás y observó la ten tación de sus senos. Bella se agitaba como si es tuviera en mitad de una tormenta. Había un sofá muy cerca. Edward no podía esperar. La quería poseer allí y ya, quería poseerla con fuerza para aplacar su deseo. De repente, consiguió contro larse y decidió que prefería llevarla a su casa y to marse su tiempo porque ya sabía que con una vez no sería suficiente.

Bella dejó de besarlo y tomó aire. Llegar hasta la mesa donde Edward había dejado su copa fue todo un esfuerzo. Tomó la copa y se la llevó a los labios mientras intentaba dilucidar qué le estaba pasando. Quería saberlo todo de él, desde el mis mísimo momento de su nacimiento. Quería cono cerlo como nadie nunca lo hubiera conocido. Al mirarlo, sintió una loca felicidad.

-Nunca me he sentido así -rio.

-No quiero que me cuentes cómo te has sen tido con otros -la advirtió él-. Vamos... -añadió tendiéndole la mano.

Bella le dio la suya.

-¿Siempre eres así de mandón?

-¿Por qué lo dices? -susurró Edward en tono de broma. La verdad era que Bella había obede cido sin pensarlo. Como todas las demás, claro. En toda su vida, ninguna mujer lo había despre ciado.

La condujo escaleras abajo, donde unas cuan tas personas los miraron con curiosidad, hacia la salida. Bella sentía las emociones a flor de piel. Al recordar la fuerza de sus manos sobre sus pe chos, se sonrojó. Normalmente, no permitía a un hombre esas confianzas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Dónde la llevaba? Edward la encontraba guapa y quería estar con ella. Era la única persona en el mundo, de hecho, porque su padre y sus amigos la habían abandonado.

Una vez en la acera, el conductor de uniforme abrió un paraguas para protegerlos de la lluvia y les abrió la puerta de la limusina plateada. Bella decidió no pensar demasiado lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Edward. El sentimiento de que estaba haciendo lo correcto la volvió a invadir.

-¿Dónde has nacido? -le preguntó.

-En una isla tan grande como un sello que está en el mar Egeo. ¿Y tú? -contestó Edward son riendo mientras la abrazaba.

-En Devon -contestó Bella, encandilada con su sonrisa-. Mis padres se vinieron a vivir a Lon dres cuando yo era muy pequeña.

-Fascinante -bromeó él acariciándole el pelo y besándola. Bella se dejó llevar por su olor y sa bor. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que Edward le lamiera el cuello.

En algún momento, salieron del vehículo, su bieron unas escaleras y atravesaron un vestíbulo. De repente, Bella se encontró tropezándose en una escalera.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Edward sujetán dola.

-Son estos zapatos... -contestó ella, mortifi cada, quitándose las sandalias de tacón allí mismo.

-¿Has bebido mucho? -le preguntó él con los ojos entornados.

-Casi nada -contestó Bella haciendo un es fuerzo sobrehumano para que no se le trabara la lengua. De repente, sintió un terrible pánico. No quería que la rechazara como habían hecho todos los demás.

Edward la condujo a un enorme dormitorio con una magnífica cama en el centro. Bella se preguntó qué iba a hacer. No conocía a aquel hombre y era virgen. Nunca se había sentido sexualmente atraída por ningún hombre hasta que había conocido a Emmett. Había querido que él fuera el primero. Al recordar el momento en el que se lo encontró en la cama con su madrastra, todos sus prejuicios y temores se evaporaron. Por culpa de esos mismos prejuicios, no se había dado cuenta de que la falta de apetito sexual de Emmett era sospechosa. Claro, no tenía ninguna experien cia en el tema.

Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a Edward con sus enormes ojos verdes brillando en mitad de la oscuridad como dos esmeraldas. Aquel hombre era realmente guapo y aquella noche era suyo y solo suyo. Nunca había conocido a alguien como él. Era un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo que la atraía sin remedio, como si tuviera un imán. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sacudió su cabellera de color de mermelada de chocolate.

-Puedes besarme otra vez —le dijo.

Edward se rio y obedeció con tanta vehemen cia, que la dejó sin aliento. La tomó en brazos y la depositó en la cama. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que la hacía diferente a todas las demás? De repente, se mostraba callada y misteriosa y, al minuto si guiente, era apasionada e incitante.

-¿Se te da todo lo demás tan bien como besar? Edward dejó la chaqueta en una silla, encan tado por la pregunta.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Bella no podía pensar. Cuando él se desabro chó la camisa, sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina y que la boca se le secaba. Aquel hombre era puro músculo, desde los hombros, perfectos, hasta los abdominales, bien marcados.

-Que eres muy sexy -confesó.

-Como tú... -dijo él yendo hacia la cama.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo ella con el corazón martilleán dole el pecho. Se sentía como una adolescente que ve por primera vez a su ídolo: mariposas en el estómago, cabeza en blanco y dientes casi casta ñeteando por los nervios. Pensó que iba a cometer un gran error y que debía salir de allí corriendo.

-Ne…

-¿No? -dijo Bella, confusa.

-Ne quiere decir «sí» en griego -contestó tum bándose a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eres griego?

-Al cien por cien -contestó él acariciándole el pelo-. Me encanta tu pelo... ¿Cómo te apellidas?

-Dwyer -mintió Bella dando el apellido de soltera de su madre por temor a que reconociera el suyo.

-Así no te perderás de mí.

-¿Te importaría? -dijo ella poniéndole la mano temblorosa en el brazo.

-Claro que sí, pethi mou -contestó Edward pensando que quizá pudiera batir su récord.

Nunca había salido más de tres meses con una mujer. Incómodo por aquella idea, la besó.

Bella respondió a su beso y deslizó sus dedos entre aquel pelo cobrizo tan tentador. Edward la tumbó sobre la almohada y siguió besándola por el cuello.

Bella estaba como en una nube. Edward encontró su pulso bajo la oreja y, entonces, ella sin tió que todo el cuerpo estaba vivo, que no podía dejar de moverse. Ni siquiera oyó el ruido de los tirantes del top, solo percibió el aire fresco sobre el pecho, como un alivio. Edward le quitó la falda y la dejó solo con las braguitas blancas de encaje.

-Eres perfecta -jadeó avanzando con la boca hacia aquellos pequeños montículos rosados que llevaba tiempo anhelando saborear.

Bella gimió de placer y sintió espasmos por todo el cuerpo. Nunca había sentido algo así, era como un dolor placentero que la sorprendió hasta límites insospechados. Le costaba respirar y con trolar su cuerpo. La excitación no la permitía pen sar, sentía el corazón desbocado y un calor abra sador entre las piernas.

-Háblame... -dijo Edward.

-No... puedo -contestó Bella en un hilo de voz. Edward se quedó mirándola.

-Estás borracha...

Bella se quedó de piedra ante aquella acusa ción y se incorporó.

-Estoy... –

-Como una cuba... ¡No es mi estilo! -apuntó él levantándose de la cama.

-¿Cómo?

Edward la miró con desagrado mientras se preguntaba cómo había sido tan tonto de no darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba aquella mujer.

-Ya sabes que hay que dar el consentimiento -se burló-. ¡Nunca se me ocurriría acostarme con una mujer que está demasiado borracha como para saber lo que hace!

Bella intentó levantarse de la cama y lo único que consiguió fue caer de bruces sobre la alfom bra. Con gran esfuerzo, alzó la mirada hacia él. Aquella situación se le había ido de las manos y estaba resultando de lo más embarazosa.

-¿Crees que podrías conseguir que se me pasara la borrachera y luego seguimos? -susurró esperanzada.

_**¿Les gusto? Jajajajajaj yo no veo la hora en que Edward se entere que Bella Dwyer es en realidad la Isabella Swan que busca.**_

_**Espero sus reviews y así más me animo y más rápido actualizo así que ya saben jajajaja :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recuerden que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, yo solo la adapto para que nos divertamos imaginándonos a Edward y Bella en esta situación : p**_

Capítulo 3

Edward la miró y se preguntó qué iba a hacer. Al fin y al cabo, tenía una responsabilidad hacia ella, ¿no? La había hecho beber y la había llevado a su casa. Tal y como estaba, no le parecía bien meterla en un taxi sola ni decirle a su con ductor que se encargara de ella. Él también había bebido, así que no la podía llevar personalmente a su casa.

En mitad de aquel silencio sepulcral que la ha bría matado de vergüenza si hubiera estado sobria, Bella se quedó mirando atentamente la alfombra. Edward estaba arrodillado a su lado mirándola con frustración.

-Si quieres, puedo dormir aquí en el suelo -dijo ella.

Edward se miró en aquellos enormes ojos marrones y vio que _Bella _comenzaba a sonreír.

-La verdad es que... no me puedo levantar... no siento las piernas.

Edward tuvo deseos de zarandearla para ver si recobraba el juicio. ¿No se había dado cuenta del peligro que corría en casa de un desconocido o de lo peligroso que era beber tanto porque era imposible defenderse? La idea de que se comportara asícon otros hombres lo enfureció.

-¿Te sueles comportar así? -le preguntó secamente.

A _Bella _se le quitaron las ganas de reírse.

-No... Sólo contigo... perdón -contestó ella volviendo a mirar con atención la alfombra.

Edward se levantó y encargó café y sandwi ches por teléfono. Se quedó contemplando a su .víctima con intensidad antes de ir a abrir la ven tana para que entrara la brisa nocturna.

_Bella _se estremeció al sentir el frío en la es palda. Edward la miró sin remordimientos. Claro que, podía hacer que se le pasara la borrachera... y, luego, a casa. Tomó una sábana y se la puso por encima antes de agarrarla en brazos para llevarla al baño.

-Tengo sueño...

-Tienes que despertarte -la informó él sentándola en la ducha con dificultad.

-No -dijo ella con los ojos abiertos como pla tos al sentir el agua caerle por encima-. No me quiero mojar.

-Pues es lo que hay -contestó él poniéndose en medio para que no saliera.

En lugar de luchar, _Bella _se dejó caer al suelo como a cámara lenta. Se hizo un ovillo, encantada de sentir el agua calentita.

-¡Levántate! -le ordenó Edward. Bella cerró los ojos.

-Tengo sueño -masculló-. Buenas... noches... Edward se metió en la ducha apretando los dientes y cerró el agua caliente. Complacido, la vio dar un respingo al sentir el agua helada. Lo malo fue que se tuvo que volver a meter para sacarla y se caló él también.

-¡Tengo frío! -exclamó Bella.

-¡Yo también me estoy congelando! -contestó él con la ropa pegada al cuerpo.

Le estaba bien empleado. Aquella mujer era demasiado joven e inmadura para él. ¿En qué es taría pensando? Llevarla a su casa había sido un gran error y aprovecharse de una estúpida nunca había entrado en sus planes.

-Mucho... frío -se quejó _Bella._

-Menos mal que decías que no eras una cabeza de chorlito -le recordó Edward en voz alta, mirándola. No tenía restos de maquillaje, pero sus ojos seguían siendo increíbles. No se podía creer que estuviera en la ducha con una mujer borracha. No le resultaba normal verse en situaciones así.

-No -dijo _Bella _con inesperada fuerza, levan tando el mentón.

Llamaron a la puerta y Edward tuvo que soltarle. _Bella se _deslizó hasta el suelo.

-No te muevas... -le dijo cerrando el grifo. Atravesó la habitación dejándolo todo mojado a su paso.

Abrió la puerta a un miembro del personal, que se quedó alucinado al verlo en semejante estado, y la volvió a cerrar de un puntapié antes de dejar la bandeja junto a la cama.

Cuando volvió al baño, se encontró a _Bella _a gatas intentando salir de la ducha.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-¡Me encuentro fatal! -exclamó ella con los dientes castañeteándole de frío-. ¡Te odio! -le dijo con ira.

Estaba patética. Edward tomó una gran toalla de baño y se agachó para secarla. Ella se dejó y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. Edward la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama de nuevo para ir un momento al baño a quitarse la ropa mojada.

Aquello era como tener que cuidar a una niña pequeña. Apretó los dientes. No estaba acostum brado a cuidar de nadie. Y él que había creído que iba a ser una noche de sexo y lujuria...

-Cierra la ventana... -suplicó _Bella _pensando que estaba en manos de un completo sádico.

-Sí, ahora sí que se te está pasando la borra chera -dijo Edward cruzando la habitación y vestido solo con unos vaqueros.

_Bella _parpadeó y se quedó mirándolo. Los pantalones le sentaban de maravilla. Sonrojada, miró hacia otro lado. La ducha fría le había despe jado la mente. Edward la echó hacia delante, le colocó unos almohadones en la espalda y le sirvió el café.

-No me apetece café...

-Te lo vas a tomar -dijo él señalándole la ban deja de sándwiches-. Come.

-No tengo hambre.

-Tienes que comer para empapar el alcohol que te has tomado.

Avergonzada, _Bella _alargó la mano para co mer un sándwich.

-No me suelo emborrachar... no soy así... Es que he tenido un día de perros...

-¿Por eso has decidido darme a mí una noche de perros? -le espetó Edward sin pizca de delica deza-. Puedes dar gracias...

-¿Por qué? -dijo ella luchando para no llorar.

-Porque estás sana y salva. Te podrías haber ido con otro hombre y estar ahora en una situa ción completamente diferente.

Bella se estremeció al comprender y tragó sa liva. Le dio un mordisco al sándwich, que estaba delicioso. La verdad era que tenía hambre. Se be bió el café con esfuerzo porque lo solía tomar con leche.

Edward observó cómo se comía todos los sándwiches y pensó que, para estar tan delgada, comía bastante.

-¿Cuánto hacía que no comías?

-Desde el desayuno -contestó ella recordando que solo había tomado una tostada. No había co mido porque su padre la había llamado justo un poco antes para decirle que quería hablar con ella. Una vez en casa de Jessica, su amiga no le había ofre cido nada de cena, sino un vodka.

-No me extraña que te cayeras de bruces -apuntó Edward rellenándole la taza de café. Bella empalideció.

-No perdonas con facilidad, ¿eh?

-No -contestó él sin disimulos-. ¿Por qué has tenido un día de perros?

_Bella, _se pasó los dedos por el pelo con nervio sismo.

-Porque mi padre me ha dicho que me fuera de casa y me pusiera a trabajar.

-¿Sigues viviendo en casa de tus padres con veintidós años? ¿Estás estudiando? -preguntó Edward, estupefacto.

-No -contestó Bella sonrojándose-. Dejé de estudiar a los dieciocho. Mi padre no quería que me pusiera a trabajar, solo que me lo pasara bien. Edward observó los pendientes y la pulsera de diamantes que llevaba y pensó que podían ser verdaderos. Sin embargo, aquella chica no hablaba Como los miembros tontos de las clases altas in glesas. Debía de ser de una familia de dinero, pero sin pedigrí. Esme, que daba mucha importancia a esas cosas, lo había enseñado a diferenciar a los ricos de siempre de los nuevos ricos de Londres.

-No, lo de pasármelo bien no iba por lo de esta noche -le aclaró ella a la defensiva-. ¡Ha sido una metedura de pata!

-Así que estabas muy disgustada porque tu pa dre quiere que te pongas a trabajar. ¿Por eso has accedido a venir a mi casa? -le preguntó oliéndose que, en realidad, aquella chica sabía perfec tamente quién era.

Ofendida, _Bella _tomó aire. Se le estaba pa sando la borrachera y se había dado cuenta de que estaba en casa de un hombre que tenía más dinero que ella. Levantó el mentón.

-No, la verdad es que, ahora que me estoy re cuperando, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo he accedido a venir a tu casa, porque no me gustas ni un pelo.

Edward sonrió desconcertándola. Dos ojos marrones lo miraban encendidos y su dueña estaba tiesa como una reina medieval. Era una pena que el estar enrollada en una toalla no la acompañara.

Al ver de nuevo su encantadora sonrisa, Bella sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón y se le secaba la boca. De repente, tuvo muy claro por qué es taba en su casa. Si tenía la boca cerrada, aquel hombre era simplemente irresistible.

-Estás enfadada porque has hecho el ridículo, pero puede que te haya hecho un gran favor...

-¿Te refieres a haber abierto las ventanas de par en par y a haberme metido en la ducha con agua fría?

-Sí, y la próxima vez que vayas a excederte con la bebida te lo piensas mejor al recordarlo.

Edward no estaba acostumbrado a discutir con las mujeres y experimentó una maravillosa satisfac ción al vencerla. Se descubrió excitado de nuevo. Quería echarla de espaldas y demostrarle lo que po dría haber sucedido si no hubiera sido un caballero. Tal deseo lo sorprendió. Se la imaginó jadeando bajo su cuerpo y sintió que la ingle le quemaba.

Bella notó su mirada abrasadora y se quedó sin palabras. Se dirigió al borde la cama y puso los pies en el suelo.

-Me tengo que ir -anunció.

-¿Dónde vives?

-Ahora mismo, en ningún sitio -contestó tras pensarlo-. Debo buscar un piso. Tengo las male tas en casa de una amiga, pero no me puedo que dar allí.

Edward la vio levantarse con cuidado y desaparecer en el baño. Bella cerró la puerta y se miró en el espejo. Era absurdo intentar quedar bien. Estaba claro que Edward le hablaba con su perioridad.

Comenzó a peinarse mientras pensaba que la podía haber dejado en la calle o haberse aprovechado de ella. ¡La verdad era que había impedido que cometiera un gran error! Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para andar con un hombre que no conocía de nada. Y, menos, irse a su casa, Debía estarle agradecida porque no hubiera pasado nada más entre ellos...

Sin embargo, no era así. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero se controló con determinación. La verdad era que Edward le seguía pareciendo irresistible y que lo había estropeado todo. Ya no había nada que ha cer. Era normal que estuviera enfadado. No había nada de apasionado en tener que meter a una mujer en la ducha para que se le pasara la borrachera. Estaba furiosa consigo misma. Nunca se había sen tido tan atraída por un hombre. ¿Por qué había te nido que ser, justamente, una noche en la que estaba completamente ebria?

Deseó haber recogido su ropa antes de meterse en el baño. Recordó lo que había pasado, cómo se había comportado con él y se avergonzó terrible mente. Como no había más remedio, abrió la puerta.

Estaba amaneciendo. Había albergado la espe ranza de que Edward se hubiera dormido o se hubiera ido, pero no era así.

Estaba viendo el canal de economía en el televi sor. En cuanto la oyó, se levantó y se quedó mirándola. Con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y el pelo peinado hacia atrás, se le antojó todavía más guapa.

-Si quieres, te puedes quedar a dormir en una habitación de invitados -se oyó a sí mismo decir.

-Gracias, pero creo que será mejor que me vaya -contestó ella mirándolo intensamente-. Ya te he quitado suficiente tiempo.

Edward hizo una mueca. Era como una niña pe queña que quisiera irse de una fiesta de cumpleaños aburridísima sin parecer maleducada. La observó mientras recogía su ropa y sus zapatos. Estaba claro que se sentía avergonzada a más no poder. Aquello lo conmovió.

-¿Estás sobria?

Al verla mojarse el labio superior con la punta de la lengua en actitud de total nerviosismo, sintió una dolorosa punzada en la entrepierna.

-Completamente... -contestó ella intentando sonreír.

-Entonces, quédate... -susurró Edward. Bella lo miró sorprendida.

-Pero...

-Con ciertas condiciones, claro -le dijo él sua vemente-. Tienes que tocarte la punta de la nariz con los ojos cerrados. Solo tienes una oportuni dad.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse. Lo miró. Seguía sólo con los vaqueros e igual de irresistible. Cerró los ojos y le siguió la broma. Se tocó la nariz sin problema, aunque estaba decidida a irse.

-Ahora, abre los ojos y camina en línea recta.

Bella se giró hacia la puerta encontrando la situación bastante divertida.

-Cobarde.

-Tú también tienes que hacerlo.

- Edward enarcó una ceja.

-Estás muy seguro de ti mismo -le dijo-. No te gusta que sugiera ni por asomo que no controlas.

-Normal. Soy un hombre.

No, para Bella no lo era. Ella estaba acostum brada a hombres más jóvenes que no hacían diferencias entre hombres y mujeres, pero estaba claro que él no era así. Estaba claro que era el tí pico duro que no destapaba sus sentimientos pa sara lo que pasara. No era su tipo en absoluto.

Edward fue en línea recta hacia la puerta donde ella estaba.

-¿Satisfecha?

-Sí... los dos estamos sobrios. Me tengo que ir a vestir -dijo confusa al tenerlo tan cerca.

-No sé para qué. Te voy a volver a desnudar... -la advirtió Edward.

_Bella _sintió una deliciosa descarga eléctrica por la espalda.

-Me has dicho que anduviera en línea recta y me he ido hacia la puerta. Está claro el mensaje, ¿no?

-Puede, pero tu tórrida mirada me dice que me sigues deseando -contestó él sin dudarlo un mo mento.

-¡Menudo ego! -exclamó Bella, desconcer tada.

-Bien ganado, te lo aseguro... como la fama que tengo -le dijo agarrándola de la cintura-. Po dríamos hacer un experimento...

-No... Nada de experimentos -lo interrumpió ella, nerviosa-. No hagas ese tipo de cosas, Edward. No tengo aventuras de una noche. No me acuesto con hombres a los que acabo de conocer. La verdad es que no tengo experiencia en estos te mas y te ibas a aburrir...

Edward se dio cuenta de que una de las cosas que más lo atraía de ella era que tenía cierto grado de inocencia. Aquello de tener que convencer a una mujer para que se acostara con él era todo un reto.

-Me encantas. Desde el primer momento que te vi.

-No me tomes el pelo... -dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Estaba tan hecha polvo, que se moría por creerlo. Lo tenía tan cerca, que le costaba respirar. Quería apretarse contra él y volver a sentir su boca insaciable.

-No te estoy tomando el pelo. Me he quedado impactado nada más verte -sonrió él.

Bella se sintió perdida. De nada servía fingir. Se acercó a él y lo besó. Al sentir sus labios de nuevo, la excitación volvió a aparecer.

Edward la llevó a la cama. Le acarició los pe chos con las manos y la lengua.

-¿Tienes protección? -preguntó Edward.

-Sí... -contestó ella. Había comenzado a to mar la píldora al mes de estar con Emmett. Prefi rió apartarlo de su mente. Aquel chico le había he cho mucho daño, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de empezar algo nuevo... con Edward.

Parecía que él sentía lo mismo. Al verlo levantarse para quitarse los pantalones, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sintió que la excitación de lo que iba a pasar le agarrotaba todas las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo. Se volvió a tumbar junto a ella y Bella le acarició el torso. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de explorar el cuerpo de un hombre, pero ahora se moría por tocarlo. Deslizó los dedos hasta su tripa y sintió cómo se contraían sus músculos.

-No te pares, _pethi mou _-dijo Edward.

Bella siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con su masculinidad. Era suave y muy grande.

-Así -le dijo enseñándola cómo le gustaba que lo tocaran. Era la primera vez que se lo tenía que ex plicar a una mujer. Lejos de enfadarse, aquello no hizo más que ponerlo a mil. Bella también estaba completamente excitada. Apretó los muslos y sintió la humedad entre las piernas. Edward la besó haciéndola temblar.

Jadeando, él dejó de besarla para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Nunca he deseado a otra mujer como te deseo a ti.

La apretó contra sí y le acarició los pechos con manos expertas. Bella sintió espasmos por todo el cuerpo. Al sentir su mano entre las piernas, gritó de placer. Aquel placer era demasiado in tenso. No quería que parara. Aquel tormento agri dulce la estaba haciendo perder el control. Todas aquellas sensaciones eran completamente nuevas.

-Te necesito... ahora -dijo él emitiendo una especie de aullido.

Se colocó sobre ella, le levantó la cadera y se introdujo en su cuerpo. A Bella no le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar. Ya lo tenía dentro y solo sentía una mezcla de dolor y deseo incontrolable. Le había dolido, pero el placer era también tan intenso que le dio igual. Edward gimió encantado y la miró sorprendido. _Bella _arqueó la espalda invitándolo a seguir y él no se pudo negar. Con ritmo; acompasado, la hizo sentir un placer que no se había imaginado que existiera. La llevó a cotas inac cesibles de excitación antes de llenarla de fuegos artificiales y alcanzar él también el orgasmo.

-Impresionante -murmuró en griego tomándola entre sus brazos y mirándola fijamente. Le acarició el pelo y la volvió a besar-. Me parece que esto va a haber que repetirlo varias veces...

-Mmm -dijo ella, encantada. No podía dejar de sonreír como una idiota.

Edward estaba seguro de que era virgen, pero no quería hablar de ello en aquel momento. Lo di vertía haberla tenido que enseñar. Un segundo después, el deseo los volvió a engullir durante ho ras.

_Bella _se despertó dolorida.

Edward estaba dormido, así que se deslizó hasta el baño sin hacer ruido y se lavó el pelo. Aquello había sido una locura, pero no cabía en sí de gozo. Creía estar enamorada de Emmett, pero lo que acababa de pasar demostraba que no. Emmett nunca la había hecho sentirse así...

Estaba asustada, pensó mientras se secaba el pelo. Estaba en territorio extraño y temía que Edward la tomara como una aventura de una noche y no quisiera volver a verla. Tal vez, se lo merecía porhaberse emborrachado. Se avergonzó de su comportamiento.

A1 otro lado de la puerta, en la habitación, Edward se preguntó si debía tener en cuenta lo de borrachera o no. No creía que _Bella _bebiera asiduamente, pero no quería correr riesgos. Se sorprendió pensando que quería seguir viéndola.

Se levantó y pidió el desayuno. Iba hacia el baño para reunirse con ella cuando pisó el bolso de _Bella. _Maldijo y, al levantado, se cayó todo lo ¿que había dentro. Mientras lo recogía, encontró el carné deconducir y su nombre quedó ante sus ojos.

Isabella Swan.

¿Cómo es que _Bella _tenía el carné de otra mujer? Edward frunció el ceño hasta que se fijó en la foto y la verdad lo golpeó de lleno. Había creídoque Bella venía de Anabella, pero lo cierto es que también podía derivar de Isabella. Recordó que el dueño de la discoteca le había señalado a la castaña bajita, pero se dijo que también podría haberle señalado a _Bella _porque estaban la una junto a la otra.

Volvió a mirar la foto pasmado. _Bella _era Isabella Swan, la despiadada mujer que había destruido a su hermano. Se estremeció. ¡Le había dicho que no lo conocía mucho y, además, le había dado un apellido falso! Aquello era prueba más que evi dente de su culpabilidad.

Era una magnífica actriz. Edward se vistió a toda velocidad mientras la furia lo invadía. ¡Se había acostado con la mujer que había destrozado a su hermano! ¡Incluso lo había hecho creer que era virgen!

Lo más penoso era que lo había engañado, él que se creía tan inteligente e intuitivo. ¡Lo había hecho adrede! Había jugado a ser la chica ino cente única y exclusivamente para excitarlo. Y lo había conseguido. Le había encantado creer que ha bía sido el primero, ¿verdad? Le había extasiado pensar que era el primero al que miraba con aquella carita de éxtasis.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Bueno, estaba claro. Su papaíto la había puesto de patitas en la calle y lo más fácil era encontrar un novio rico que la permitiera seguir llevando la buena vida a la que estaba acostumbrada. Nada mejor que liarse con el hermano mayor de Emmett, ¿verdad?

Edward decidió hacer algo que no solía hacer, pero era lo que se merecía. Decidió jugar a su juego, conseguir que se enamorara de él por com pleto y, entonces, la dejaría plantada delante de todos, como ella había hecho con Emmett. No era lo que había planeado en un primer momento, pero... tampoco era justo que pagara toda su fa milia por ella. Estaba claro que su padre ya se ha bía deshecho de Bella. Así, la venganza sería mucho más personal...

Con una sonrisa maligna, llamó a la puerta y la abrió solo unos milímetros porque no quería tener que mirarla todavía a los ojos. Temía que la furia que se lo comía por dentro saliera al exterior a través de sus ojos.

-Te veo abajo para desayunar... -le dijo.

_**000**_

_**Edward ha descubierto que Bella es la mujer que el odia, ahora que hará, como tratara a Bella?**_

_**Si quieren saber no se pierdan la historia y dejen sus reviews :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen bla bla bla….**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

Después de robarle una camisa a Edward, Bella bajó las escaleras hecha un flan en busca del comedor.

No la había esperado y le había hablado casi a través de la puerta en tono frío y distante. Después de la noche que habían compartido, no se esperaba aquello. Se preguntó si estaría deseando que se fuera de su casa. Tal vez, solo le diera de desayunar por educación. Además, ya eran casi las doce del mediodía.

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior y recobró la seguridad. Claro que, se lo podía haber inventado para engañarla. Bella observo los cuadros y las antigüedades que había en el recibidor. Allí donde mirara, no encontraba más que señales de una opulencia que la intimidaba.

Apareció un criado y le abrió la puerta que conducía al comedor. Allí estaba Edward, sentado en un extremo de una gran mesa. Se levantó inmediatamente y Bella se sonrojó levemente.

-Te he quitado una camisa. Espero que no te importe -dijo nerviosa.

-Tendría que haber mandado a que buscaran tus cosas -contestó él. Bella se sorprendió agradablemente por la propuesta. Claro que, aquello también podía significar que estaba acostumbradísimo a hacerlo con otras-. Lo siento.

Apesadumbrada, Bella desvió la mirada y se apresuró a sentarse.

Edward sintió deseos de aplaudirla por su buena actuación. Fingía de maravilla el desconcierto de una mujer que nunca había pasado la no che en casa de un hombre al que tenía que ver por la mañana.

-Te puedes quedar en un apartamento que tengo -murmuró.

-Oh... no, gracias -contestó ella, sorprendida.

-No puedo soportar la idea de que no tengas dónde ir.

-No te preocupes. Hoy mismo me voy a poner a buscar piso -apuntó Bella.

-No es fácil encontrar una casa decente en Londres.

-Ya me las apañaré. Hay mucha gente que lo hace, así que yo también. Estoy deseando demostrarle a mi padre que sé cuidarme sola. Me ofrecí a irme de casa cuando se volvió a casar, pero no quiso ni escucharme. Hizo que reformaran los antiguos establos y me instalé allí.

Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-No entiendo cómo un padre tan comprensivo como el que me estás describiendo llegue a echar de casa a su hija.

Bella se puso como un tomate.

-Mi padre cree que me ha consentido demasiado.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. La verdad es que me encanta que me mimen.

-Seguro que todos los hombres estarían encantados de hacerlo -contestó Edward, sibilino.

-¡Deja de hacerme la pelota! -Aquella mujer era lista, sí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Bella pensó en todas las facturas que tenía que pagar y sintió sudores fríos. Sabía que iba a tener que vender sus joyas y el coche, pero no quería aburrirlo con aquello.

-Encontrar un sitio donde vivir y un trabajo -contestó sin poder dejar de mirarlo. Se había duchado también y todavía tenía el pelo mojado. Aunque no sabía qué pensaba de ella en aquellos momentos, seguía fascinada por él.

-Te aconsejo que vayas a la agencia Select Recruitment. Me han dicho que son muy buenos -la aconsejó Edward ocultándole que era suya.

-Eso espero -dijo Bella sonriendo amarga mente-. No tengo referencias y muy poca experiencia laboral.

-Estoy seguro de que podrás venderles tu personalidad y tu clase. La presencia es muy importante. Resalta tus puntos fuertes y no los débiles -la aconsejó.

Encantada con el consejo y el cumplido, Bella se lanzó a por el cruasán con miel y el té. ¿Querría volver a verla? Seguramente, no. Se apresuró a dejar la taza de nuevo sobre el plato porque le temblaba la mano. «No seas tonta», se dijo controlando las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. Al menos, le quedaba el consuelo de pensar que, tal vez, hubiera sido igual de especial para él porque no creía que tuviera por costumbre darse duchas gélidas con borrachas.

El reloj de su abuelo dio la hora y Edward se puso en pie suspirando.

-Me temo que tengo una comida de trabajo que no puedo anular. Mi conductor te llevará donde tú quieras. Por favor, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites para terminar.

-No... si ya he terminado -contestó Bella intentando sonreír. Se levantó y fue hacia el vestí bulo delante de él, apretando con fuerza el bolso. No le estaba gustando en absoluto la situación. Así aprendería a no emborracharse y, sobre todo, a no acostarse con un tipo que no conocía de nada.

Edward pensó que eso de fingir que se sentía incómoda se le daba de maravilla. Se estaba comportando como si la hubiera amenazado o algo. Seguro que Emmett no la había tratado con tanta dureza. Al pensar aquello, sonrió.

-Mejor te llevo yo -dijo dispuesto a alargar todo lo que pudiera su desconcierto-. ¿Dónde te llevo?

Una vez en la limusina y mientras él hablaba por teléfono en griego, Bella contaba los minutos que le faltaban para perderle de vista. Al recordar cómo la había hecho sentirse, como un animal salvaje, le dio pena que aquello no fuera a repetirse.

Después de haber dado órdenes para que la siguieran, Edward se puso a hojear una revista hasta que la limusina se paró en la dirección que le había dado.

-Ya te llamaré... -le dijo cuando Bella se bajó del vehículo como alma que llevaba el diablo. Bella parpadeó sorprendida y asintió.

-No tienes mi número -le dijo dándole el móvil.

Cuando por fin se alejó, Edward se quedó mirándola y se dijo que debía apresurarse a anotar su número porque sabía que no iba a estar mucho tiempo en aquella dirección.

Estaba empezando a entender por qué Emmett había caído rendido a sus pies. Aquella mujer era una experta actriz que se hacía pasar por inocente y sincera. Edward sintió una gran rabia.

Bella pensó que le había parecido que Edward anotaba su número a toda velocidad. No, no podía ser. Claro que, por otra parte, sabía que era una chica fácil y, además, era una forma de dejarle claro que, si no la llamaba, no sería porque lo hubiera olvidado. Tenía muy claro que no la iba a llamar. Había sido educado, pero distante.

No había hecho el más mínimo amago de tocarla, a pesar de que era un hombre muy apasionado. Así se lo había demostrado la noche anterior, pero no por la mañana. Entonces, ¿por qué le había ofrecido su apartamento? Tal vez porque tu viera tantos, que le daba igual prescindir de uno. Tal vez fuese su manera de darle las gracias por haberse comportado como una furcia y haberle dado una buena noche de sexo.

En ese momento, Jessica abrió la puerta y se la encontró pálida ante la humillación que le había provocado aquel último pensamiento.

-Tienes visita -la informó Jessica, molesta-. Tu madrastra lleva aquí desde las doce.

¿A qué demonios estaba jugando Rosalie? No tenían nada que decirse y verla era una tortura. ¿Era imprescindible que Jessica se mostrara tan desagradable con ella?

-Mira, me voy a cambiar y le diré que se vaya. Yo me iré en cuanto meta mis cosas en el coche -le prometió dirigiéndose hacia la habitación.

Diez minutos después, entró en el salón. Rosalie estaba en la ventana y se giró. Era una mujer rubia, alta y con un cuerpo perfecto que no reflejaba en absoluto que estaba embarazada de cuatro meses. Sus ojos azules ya estaban empaña dos por las lágrimas, como era de esperar, y Bella tuvo que morderse la lengua.

-¡Tu padre me ha contado lo que te dijo y lo siento mucho! -exclamó fingiendo-. Me siento muy culpable, así que he venido a verte...

-¿Para comprobar que no voy a contarle nada sobre mi ex novio y tú? -le espetó Bella con disgusto-. Te prometí que no lo haría, pero no es algo que me guste repetirte.

-Pero, ¿cómo te las vas a apañar económica mente? He estado pensando que... podría ayudarte. Tu padre es muy generoso y no se daría cuenta.

-Ya me las arreglaré -contestó con asco.

-Nunca has estado sola y no sabes lo duro que puede ser. Si no tuviera que pensar en mi hijo, te juro que le contaría la verdad a tu padre.

¿La verdad? ¿Cuál de ellas? Tras pillarlos infraganti, había quedado claro que aquella mujer no estaba dispuesta ni por asomo a renunciar a la magnífica vida que llevaba con su marido para jugársela con un amante joven que solo quería des trozar su matrimonio. Emmett había escuchado sus palabras con la boca abierta. Estaba claro que le había dolido enormemente. Cuando su madrastra le había dicho que estaba embarazada, tanto Bella como Emmett se habían quedado alucina dos.

Dejando a un lado sus recuerdos de aquel día, Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba muy incómoda y de que no quería seguir viendo a aquella mujer.

-Papá entrará en razón tarde o temprano. Como Emmett ha muerto, no tienes nada que temer.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -dijo Rosalie hipando.

Cínica. Bella recordaba a la perfección el ali vio que había visto en la cara de Rosalie cuando les habían comunicado la muerte de Emmett. Aquella mujer no tenía conciencia y solo pensaba en ella.

En cuanto se hubo ido, Bella corrió a recoger sus cosas.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, nos dio una envidia de muerte que te marcharas con Edward Cullen, pero siento decirte que todo el mundo sabe que utiliza a las mujeres como si fueran pañuelos de papel. Claro que, él puede con lo guapo y rico que es. Las mujeres se mueren por acostarse con él y aprovecha.

-¿Y? -la increpó Bella fingiendo indiferencia.

-Cuando te deje tirada, no llores porque te lo he advertido. Además, suele salir con supermodelos y tú, desde luego, no eres una de ellas. En cuanto se entere de los rumores sobre Emmett y tú verás.

-Para que te enteres, no pienso salir con él -dijo Bella sacando las maletas al recibidor-. Edward no ha sido más que una aventura de una noche.

Veinte minutos después, Bella se subió a su Mercedes y se alejó de casa de Jessica, a la que había dejado perpleja. Había sido una contestación gro sera, pero la había hecho sentirse mejor. Y ahora que no tenía casa ni amigos, ¿qué haría? Supuso que a vender sus joyas para pagarse una casa.

Una semana después, Bella miró el repugnante sitio en el que estaba viviendo. Desde luego, no era precisamente un palacio. Claro que, no había vendido el coche y las joyas por lo que había creí do. Le había sido imposible alquilar un apartamento para ella sola porque no tenía dinero, y compartir con gente que no conocía de nada no le apetecía; así que no había tenido más remedio que irse a una habitación alquilada.

Lo único bueno era que tenía una entrevista de trabajo al día siguiente. En cuanto se pusiera a trabajar, haría amigos y podría irse a vivir a un sitio mejor. Mientras tanto, decidió comprar un bote de pintura y mejorar aquel lugar en vez de apiadarse de sí misma y lloriquear.

Edward no la había llamado. ¿Acaso había creído que lo iba a hacer? Sintió una terrible decepción. No había podido olvidar la complicidad que había sentido con él. Había sido una tonta por creer que era algo especial. Había dormido con el móvil en la mesilla todas las noches. «Estúpida», se dijo furiosa consigo misma por no haberse olvidado de él. Si lo que le había contado Jessica era cierto, de buena se había librado. Si no, ¿cómo le iba a haber explicado por qué le había mentido dándole un apellido falso?

Edward se había divertido de lo lindo la última semana leyendo los pormenorizados informes de su jefe de seguridad. La vida de Bella era una porquería y aquello lo alegraba.

La habían timado con el Mercedes, que solo te nía seis meses, y también con las joyas. Viendo lo mal que estaba de dinero, Edward tuvo que reconocer el mérito que tenía no haber aceptado el apartamento que le había ofrecido. Obviamente, estaba decidida a hacerlo creer que no buscaba su dinero. Ahora que ya tenía su coche y sus joyas, Edward se dispuso a ejecutar el siguiente movimiento.

Cuando sonó el móvil, Bella estaba subida a tres maletas intentando pintar el techo. Ante la emoción de que alguien la llamara, se cayó y la pintura amarilla salió disparada .en todas direcciones. Por fin, pudo contestar

-Soy Edward... -dijo con voz ronca.

Bella se quedó estupefacta. Cerró los ojos y dio las gracias en silencio. La había llamado... la había llamado... ¡La había llamado!

-Hola... -dijo ella mirando la pintura gotear ¡sobre el único juego de sábanas que tenía. Le daba igual.

-¿Dónde estás?

Bella se apresuró a darle su nueva dirección y él fingió que no la sabía, claro. -¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo esta noche?

-Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo -mintió por orgullo.

-Inténtalo... -sugirió él, algo irritado-. La se mana que viene no voy a estar. Bella miró a su alrededor.

-No puedo, de verdad. Estaba intentando decorar la habitación...

-Es la mejor excusa que me han dado nunca...

-Si lo dejo ahora, no voy a terminar nunca. ¿Se te da bien la decoración?

-Nunca he tenido una brocha en la mano ni ganas que tengo, la verdad -contestó en tono despectivo. ¿A quién quería engañar aquella mujer? ¿Ponerlo a él a pintar? ¡Debía de estar de broma!

Bella deseó no haber dicho nada. Se puso roja. Era evidente que un hombre tan rico como él no iba a ir a ayudarla a pintar, pero no era culpa suya no poder salir con él. La había avisado con muy poco tiempo de antelación. Seguro que había sido porque le había fallado otra.

-Bueno, tengo que terminar de pintar, así que te tengo que dejar. Hay pintura por todas partes menos donde debería estar. Ya nos veremos... Gracias por llamar. ¡Hasta luego!

Antes de arrepentirse, colgó. ¿Ya se verían? ¿Dónde? Las salidas nocturnas a los mejores loca les de la ciudad se habían terminado.

Edward comprobó airado que le había colgado. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era Isabella Swan? Una vez asumida aquella extraña sensación, sonrió. Se estaba haciendo la interesante para llamar su atención. Llamó a su secretaria y le pidió que encontrara a un decorador que quisiera trabajar aquella noche.

A las seis, Bella estaba exhausta y al borde de las lágrimas. Todas sus posesiones y ella misma estaban cubiertas de pintura, y las capas que ya se habían secado habían quedado de un color espantoso. Cuando llamaron al timbre, se pasó la mano manchada de pintura por el pelo y fue a abrir la puerta.

Allí estaba Edward, como una maravillosa alucinación. Se quedó mirándolo sin poder articular palabra.

-¿Qué llevas puesto? -le preguntó él fijándose en la perfección de sus piernas. Sintió que el de seo lo invadía por sorpresa y se enfadó consigo mismo por no poder controlarse.

-Unas mallas de deporte. No tenía otra cosa que me sirviera -contestó ella sin asombrarse porque la mirara tan fijamente. Debía de estar espantosa sin maquillaje-. ¡Habría sido mejor hacerlo desnuda! -añadió intentando dilucidar qué hacía él allí.

«Muy buena idea», pensó él. Inmediatamente, intentó apartar aquel pensamiento de la cabeza, pero la excitación ya se le había metido en el cuerpo.

-He traído a un equipo de decoración y... tú y yo nos vamos a cenar -la informó mirando la caótica habitación y lo feas que habían quedado las paredes. Sin duda, él lo habría hecho mejor-. Agarra la ropa que te vayas a poner y te cambias en mi casa. Así, los decoradores podrán empezar cuanto antes.

-¿Has traído... decoradores? -preguntó ella con los ojos como platos. Si era capaz de contratar a unos decoradores para que terminaran su habitación y así poder salir a cenar con ella, estaba claro que Edward era un hombre que no aceptaba un «no» por respuesta.

-¿Por qué no? -sonrió amablemente. Bella sintió que se le salía el corazón del pecho-. No parece que se te dé muy bien pintar...

-No muy bien, la verdad -murmuró Bella, halagada en cierta manera porque recurriera a métodos tan extravagantes para estar con ella.

-¿Y bien?

Bella se apresuró a ponerse un abrigo encima de las mallas.

-Estoy hecha un asco -dijo metiendo varias prendas en una bolsa.

-Ahora te duchas, no te preocupes -contestó Edward acompañándola a la calle, donde esperaban los decoradores.

-¿Siempre eres así de cabezota cuando se trata de salirte con la tuya? -le preguntó Bella tras entregarles las llaves de la habitación a los profesionales.

-Sí -contestó él sin dudarlo-. Trabajo mucho y juego duro. No quería esperar otra semana para verte, pethi mou.

Bella intentó mantener los pies en la tierra, pero su imaginación ya se había disparado. Así que había estado muy ocupado durante toda la se mana. ¿Por eso no había tenido ni un huequito para llamarla y charlar un rato, aunque no se pu dieran ver? En lugar de echarle en cara aquello, decidió contarle lo más interesante que le había sucedido.

-Mañana por la tarde tengo una entrevista de trabajo -le dijo orgullosa.

-¿Dónde?

-En CI... es una empresa grande -sonrió Bella.

Edward sonrió también encantado. Así que la agencia de colocación había trabajado más rápido de lo que le habían dicho... Estupendo. ¿Y no se había dado cuenta de que CI era Cullen International? ¿No había hecho sus deberes para la entrevista, o lo sabía perfectamente y estaba fingiendo?

-Es solo temporal, para sustituir a gente que está de vacaciones y eso, pero si lo hago bien, tal vez me hagan fija -añadió Bella.

-Parece que te mueres por trabajar -se burló Edward, que sabía que era imposible que aguantara en ese trabajo porque, por órdenes suyas, iba á ser espantoso y mal pagado.

-Pues sí... ¡Estoy sin un penique! Edward la miró con el ceño arrugado.

-No me mires así. ¿Crees que vivo en una habitación espantosa tan lejos del centro para tenerme que despertar antes del amanecer e ir a trabajar y mejorar la salud?

-No entiendo por qué no aceptaste el apartamento que te ofrecí... La oferta sigue en pie.

-Gracias, pero tengo que aprender a valerme por mí misma. Lo de la pintura me ha sacado de quicio. ¡Parecía más fácil de lo que ha resultado ser y no estoy acostumbrada a tirar la toalla con nada! Me tendría que haber quedado para ver cómo lo hacen los profesionales y, así, haber aprendido.

-No te pases -contestó Edward. Ya iba a tener suficiente en CI.

Una hora y media después, Bella se miró en el precioso espejo del cuarto de invitados de Edward. Se había dado una buena ducha y se había puesto un vestido verde que le gustaba mucho. Pero, con las prisas, se había dejado el maquillaje en la habitación.

A Edward no le importó. Muy al contrario, insistió en que le gustaban las mujeres al natural. Al llegar al restaurante de moda, varias cabezas se giraron para mirarlos. Bella se limitó a mirar al frente. No quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con nadie conocido que le pudiera fastidiar la no che. ¿Y si Edward se encontraba con alguien y la presentaba con su nombre falso?

En cuanto les sirvieron el primer plato, decidió que había llegado el momento de decirle que le había mentido y darle una explicación.

-Tengo que confesarte una cosa -le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior-. No sé si después de habértelo dicho me vas a odiar. No me apellido Dwyer, sino...

-Swan -la interrumpió Edward. Desde luego, era astuta confesándolo en un restaurante donde sabía que no podía armar un numerito por que eran el centro de todas las miradas.

Bella lo miró estupefacta.

-¿Lo sabías?

Como no mentía si no era imprescindible, Edward le dijo que había visto su carné de conducir.

-Dios mío, ¿qué habrás pensado de mí? -dijo Bella, pálida y avergonzada, entendiendo que no la hubiera esperado para bajar a desayunar y que se hubiera mostrado bastante frío-. Lo siento mu cho... ¡Lo que más me sorprende es que hayas querido verme después de haberte mentido!

-Pensé que me dirías la verdad cuando lo creyeras conveniente y que tendrías una buena razón para haberme mentido. En cuanto, a querer volver a verte... -posó sus ojos sobre la carita angustiada de Bella-. Nunca he pensado en no verte. No podría. Compartimos una maravillosa noche de pasión y quiero estar contigo.

Bella respiró con alivio y decidió que le debía explicación lo más sincera posible.

-Estuve... eh... medio liada... con Emmett Platt hasta unos días antes de que muriera –le dijo-. No sé si habrás oído los rumores...

¿Medio liada? A Edward le entraron ganas de reírse a carcajadas, pero fingió interés y ganas de escuchar su versión.

-He oído que se suicidó, pero que nunca había amenazado con hacerlo y que tampoco dejó una nota ni nada.

-¿Me prometes que, si te cuento la verdad, no se la dirás a nadie? -le preguntó Bella, nerviosa.

Era obvio que no quería que se la contara a nadie, para que no le desmontaran la patraña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, claro.

Edward asintió.

-Emmett te llamaba Bells, ¿verdad?

-Sí -suspiró Bella-, Tenía una ex novia que se llamaba Bella y siempre insistió en llamarme Bells.

-Háblame de él...

-Lo conocía hace unos tres meses. Me gustó. En realidad, le gustaba a todo el mundo porque era el alma de todas las fiestas -dijo Bella intentando escoger bien sus palabras, ya que hablar de su anterior relación con su nuevo acompañante era un tema delicado-. Supongo que me enamoré de él, pero no tenía ninguna esperanza. Cuando una noche me besó en una fiesta y me pidió que saliera con él, me dejó helada porque nunca creí ser su tipo... como descubrí más tarde, no lo era

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque cuatro días antes de que muriera, me enteré de que me había estado utilizando como tapadera para verse con una mujer casada -contestó Bella. Edward la miró con escepticismo-. Sé que no suena muy creíble porque Emmett parecía una persona honesta, pero es verdad. Me los encontré juntos y te puedo asegurar que yo fui la primera sorprendida.

-¿Quién era ella? -le preguntó Edward, alucinado ante la creatividad de Bella. La muy arpía pretendía, con su aparente ingenuidad, pasar de ser la mala a ser la buena, y a convertir a su medio hermano en un mentiroso.

-No te lo puedo decir. Le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie. Se arrepintió de haber mantenido una relación con Emmett y lo dejó. Creo real mente que él estaba loco por ella, pero para ella no era más que una aventura porque estaba aburrida de su marido.

-Me pica la curiosidad. Dime quién es.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo -contestó Bella, in cómoda ante su insistencia-. Además, ahora todo ha terminado. Para Emmett, yo no era más que una chica a la que veía un par de veces por se mana. No nos acostamos ni nada -murmuró-, pero fue una experiencia muy desagradable para mí. No me gustó nada que me tratara como a una tonta.

-Te entiendo.

-Cuando fui a Brighton a darle el pésame a su madre, me di cuenta de que me culpaba por su muerte. La gente cree que se emborrachó y se estrelló porque yo lo había engañado -concluyó Bella con pesar.

Esme no le había dicho que Bella hubiera estado en Brighton.

-¿Qué pasó?

-La señora Platt me llamó de todo... pero se lo perdono -contestó recordando el ataque verbal del que había sido víctima-. Estaba destrozada y, claro, Emmett no le había contado que es taba viendo a una mujer casada. ¡Me dijo que si aparecía en el funeral, me echaría de la iglesia!

-Así que te han echado la culpa de cosas que tú no has hecho. Qué espanto.

-Por eso mis amigos me han dado la espalda y mi padre me ha echado de casa -añadió Bella, agradecida porque, al fin, alguien le demostrara comprensión.

-¿Y por qué no le has contado todo a tu padre?

-Porque... eh.., conoce a la mujer en cuestión y no creo que pudiera tener la boca cerrada.

-Es increíble tu generosidad hacia una mujer que no se merece que la protejas a costa de tu reputación.

-Romper su matrimonio no va a hacer que Emmett resucite. Además, estoy segura de que ha aprendido una lección -contestó Bella mirando la comida sin apetito.

Edward le agarró la mano.

-Tranquila... Ya entiendo por qué me mentiste. Temías que, después de haber pasado una noche maravillosa juntos, me convirtiera en un pesado.

Bella sonrió ante su broma, que había conseguido romper la tensión del momento. Lo miró a los ojos y sintió que flotaba.

Al salir del restaurante, discutieron porque Edward dio por hecho que iba a dormir en su casa.

-¿Dónde vas a ir si no? ¡Los decoradores no han terminado todavía!

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tienes telepatía? Llámalos -dijo Bella bostezando.

-No tengo el número, pero, de todas formas, aunque hubieran terminado, no puedes dormir en una habitación recién pintada. Es tóxico -dijo Edward enfadándose porque no había pensado que Bella fuera a insistir tanto en fingir que no quería volver a acostarse con él. Sobre todo, porque era él quien no estaba dispuesto a repetir-. ¡Te ofrezco dormir en mi casa, no conmigo!

-Ah... -dijo Bella, aliviada-. Entonces, de acuerdo. Gracias... muchas gracias.

A Edward aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia. Para colmo, Bella se quedó dormida en el trayecto. Edward la despertó al llegar. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de invitados, aunque estaba muerta de sueño, su cerebro iba a mil por hora. Le había gustado que no quisiera acostarse con ella, pero eso de que no le hubiera dado ni un solo beso ya no le hacía tanta gracia. Contarle lo de Emmett lo había alejado de ella.

Al quitarse los zapatos, resbaló y cayó de rodillas al suelo. No pudo evitarlo y se puso a llorar. Edward se apresuró a levantarla y a estrecharla contra sí. Las lágrimas no eran de mentira, desde luego. Estaba hecha polvo y aquello debería satisfacerlo. No sería muy normal dejarla sola en aquella situación, así que la tomó en brazos y la puso en su cama.

Bella consiguió dejar de llorar y abrió los ojos. Estaba muy cansada y los acontecimientos de aquella semana era realmente para llorar con amargura. No quería tener una relación con nadie. Echaba de menos su casa y a su padre.

-Siento mucho que nos hayamos conocido la semana pasada -le dijo-. Te vas a creer que normalmente soy así.

-Date un baño y duerme. Estás agotada -la aconsejó Edward.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches? ¿Si no hay sexo, no me besas...? ¿Ya no te gusto?

-¡No digas tonterías! -contestó Edward agarrándole de los hombros y besándola con pasión.

Bella se encontró queriendo más, ofreciéndole todo de nuevo.

-Espero que eso conteste a tu pregunta -dijo Edward soltándola.

Bella se dio un baño de agua fría para aplacar el deseo, se puso otra de sus doscientas camisas y se metió en la cama con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te veo abajo para desayunar... -le dijo.

_**000**_

_**Uff, Me ha encantado este capítulo, ¿ y a ustedes?.**_

_**Edward no le creyo nada, y Bella sufre… :( **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen bla bla bla….**_

**Capítulo 5**

Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró a Edward mirándola. No le dio vergüenza. Le gustó que estuviera allí. Le pareció tan natural, que era como si hubiera estado años despertándose a su lado. Lo miró y sintió que le revoloteaba el corazón.

-Buenos días -susurró sonriendo-. Es de mala educación mirar fijamente. Me has despertado -le dijo.

Tres licores y una ducha de agua fría no le habían servido de nada. Además, aquello del celibato no se le daba bien. Edward decidió que era una tontería privarse de tener relaciones sexuales con ella.

Le acarició el pelo y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza.

-Y yo no he dormido de lo que te deseo, pethi mou.

-Oh... -dijo Bella con la respiración entrecortada.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que me has mangado otra ca misa. Vas a tener que pagar por ello -le dijo desabrochándole el primer botón. Bella sintió que se derretía.

-¿Crees que querré pagártelo?

-Estoy seguro de que sí -contestó él desabrochándole otro botón con deliberada lentitud y notando los pezones erectos bajo la tela.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Bella, mortificada al verlo tan seguro.

-Porque tu maravilloso cuerpo me lo dice... -contestó abriéndole la camisa por completo y lanzándose a succionar sus pezones.

Bella gimió y se apretó contra él.

-Esta vez vamos a jugar con otras normas. No te puedes mover. Si lo haces o gritas, paro.

-¿Cómo?

-Te excitas demasiado rápido.

-¿Eso es malo? -preguntó Bella como un to mate.

Edward sonrió.

-Solo necesito una excusa para torturarte de placer... dámela.

Bella sintió un escalofrío de deseo por todo el cuerpo.

-Muy bien... me echaré hacia atrás y... me pondré a pensar en la pintura...

-Va a ser mucho más divertido que ver cómo se seca la pintura, ya verás -le prometió Edward con voz ronca.

Efectivamente, lo fue. No poder moverse ni decir nada, le hiciera lo que le hiciera, era de lo más provocador. No se limitó a sus pechos, le lamió la columna vertebral de arriba abajo y le chupó to dos los dedos de las manos. Bella creyó enloquecer.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien -dijo Edward, excitado. Aquel jueguecito lo estaba haciendo perder el control.

Bella sonrió y lo besó. Edward reaccionó besándola con pasión y Bella se sintió la persona más dichosa del mundo.

-Te quiero poseer... ahora -dijo Edward colocándola debajo de su cuerpo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba dentro de su cuerpo. Bella alcanzó el orgasmo inmediata mente en una experiencia tan intensa que la dejó exhausta.

-Eres un caso perdido -rió Edward besándola.

-Lo siento -murmuró ella dándose cuenta, en ese preciso instante, de que se había enamorado como nunca le había ocurrido en su vida.

-De eso nada... Eres una maravilla en la cama -le aseguró Edward diciéndose a sí mismo que debía controlarse más.

**000**

Quince días después, Bella comenzó a trabajar.

No se concentró mucho porque Edward volvía aquella tarde de su segundo viaje desde que se habían conocido. En aquellas semanas, solo lo había visto un par de veces y nunca a solas. Por eso no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Aquello era amor de verdad. Lo que había sentido por Emmett no había sido lo mismo. Con Edward había descubierto otros sentimientos.

Aun así, el primer encuentro con Heidy Binn, la directora, fue bastante mal. La mujer le dijo que iba bien vestida y que se tenía que cortar el pelo. Aquello era peor que el colegio. Se libró por los pelos de que le dijeran que se quitara los pendientes y no se pintara las uñas.

El día fue una pesadilla de mensajes erróneos en la pantalla, multitud de llamadas y luces por todas partes. Pasó llamadas a quien no era, cortó conversaciones... un desastre. La gente, furiosa, la volvía a llamar y algunos empleados se acerca ron a echarle la bronca.

Menos mal que, después de comer, la cambia ron al departamento de fotocopias. Aquello era mejor, pero estar tanto tiempo de pie la mareó un poco. No había tenido tiempo de comer y rezó para no estar acatarrándose.

Mientras la máquina terminaba de imprimir unas cosas, se puso a buscar información sobre Edward en el ordenador. Solo encontró una foto en la que estaba de escándalo, claro. Decidió imprimirse una copia para llevársela a casa. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, la máquina comenzó a sacar fotos sin parar. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello no paraba, intentó parar la impresora. En ese momento, apareció Heidy Binn.

La mujer agarró una foto como si fuera la prueba de un crimen.

-¿Y esto?

-Solo quería imprimir una...

-¿Hay más? -dijo la pelirroja mirando el montón de fotos sin poder creérselo-. ¡Has impreso cuatrocientas copias!

Bella se puso roja de la cabeza a los pies y se sintió como una niña pequeña a la que acabaran de pillar haciendo una travesura.

-Lo siento mucho...

-¿Sabes lo que cuesta este papel? Por lo visto, acababa de gastar doscientas libras en papel fotográfico.

-¡Y en horario de oficina! -exclamó Heidy, furiosa-. Me, parece de lo más impertinente que te pongas a imprimir fotos del señor Cullen. Anda, vete a ordenar el almacén que hay al fondo del pasillo.

Bella le iba a preguntar por qué le parecía una impertinencia que imprimiera fotos de Edward. Pero, en ese momento, sintió una terrible náusea y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño. Una vez allí, vomitó mareada y se humedeció la cara. Entonces apareció una morena sonriente.

-Hola, me llamo Angela. Me han dicho que te lleve a la enfermería.

-Estoy bien -contestó Bella pensando que, si encima se ponía enferma, la echarían seguro.

-Estás muy pálida. No hagas caso de Heidy Binn. La molesta cómo has conseguido el tra bajo.

-¿Cómo he conseguido el trabajo? -repitió Bella con el ceño fruncido.

Angela se encogió de hombros.

-Dicen que han movido los hilos arriba por ti.

-Eso no es cierto...

-Verás, no es normal que los que tienen un contrato temporal lleven trajes de marca... Lo de la impresora ha sido buenísimo -rio Angela-. Cuatrocientas copias del tío bueno del jefe. Se guro que Heidy se las lleva a casa y empapela su habitación con ellas.

-¿El jefe? -dijo Bella al cabo de unos según dos. Demasiado tarde. La morena se había esfumado y ella estaba sola en mitad del pasillo.

Fue directa a por su bolso y marcó el teléfono de Edward.

-¿Estoy trabajando para ti? -le preguntó yendo directa al grano.

-Sí... ¿Por fin te has dado cuenta de que CI es Cullen International? -se burló él.

-¿Me has conseguido tú el trabajo? -preguntó Bella, destrozada.

-No lo habrías conseguido tú sola.

-Gracias... ¡Gracias por tratarme como a una idiota! ¡Gracias por no decirme que esta empresa es tuya! ¡Gracias por ponerme en ridículo delante de todos, que saben que he tenido un trato preferente!

-¿Alguna cosa más por la que quieras darme las gracias?

-¡Necesitaba un trabajo, pero deberías haberme dicho lo que estabas haciendo! -le espetó ella, furiosa-. No necesito tu compasión...

-Te aseguro que lo único que no siento por ti es compasión -contestó Edward-. Te recojo a las ocho para ir a la fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Te has enterado de lo que te he dicho?

-No me gusta discutir por teléfono -murmuró Edward secamente.

-No quiero volver a verte...

-No te he oído...

-No... quiero... volver... a... verte -repitió Bella apretando los dientes con furia-. ¡Si no te importan mis sentimientos, no quiero estar contigo!

-Como quieras -dijo Edward colgando.

Bella llegó a casa de trabajar en un estado patético. ¿Se había acabado? ¿No habría sido demasiado dura con él? ¿Habría encontrado un trabajo sin su ayuda? Cuando su padre la llamó de repente para invitarla a cenar, se sintió feliz porque no había hablado con él desde que se había ido de casa. Intentó disimular y hacerlo ver que estaba bien. Su padre le contó que Rosalie quería despedir a la señora Clearwater y le pidió que hablara con ella, pero Bella se negó. Le preguntó por qué quería despedir al ama de llaves que llevaba más de diez años con ellos y su padre le dijo que no lo sabía.

-A veces, me parece que no conozco a mi mujer -se lamentó.

Edward fue solo a la fiesta, estuvo una hora escuchando chistes machistas y apretando los dientes, miró mal a todas las mujeres que le son rieron y se fue pronto. De camino a casa, decidió ir a ver a Bella.

Cuando aparcó el coche en su calle, la vio bajarse de un Porsche con una gran sonrisa y abrazar al conductor. Charlie Swan abrazó a su hija con amor y suspiró.

-A ver si nos vemos pronto. Me alegra ver que te va bien. Eso quiere decir que no lo he hecho tan mal.

Siguió sonriendo mientras su padre se alejaba. Le había dicho que su matrimonio no iba bien y aquello debería haberla alegrado, pero no era así. Rosalie estaba embarazada y debía de estar pasándolo mal, sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Una nochecita movida? -preguntó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Bella se giró y vio a Edward apoyado en su Lamborghini Diablo rojo. ¡Bien! Había ido a verla.

-¿Edward...?

Fue hacia ella enfadado.

-La pelea de hoy ha sido adrede, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tenías otros planes, ¿eh? -añadió intentando controlarse porque estaban en mitad de la calle y sus guardaespaldas no andaban lejos.

-No sé a qué te refieres -contestó Bella sin pensar en su padre.

-¡Fresca! -exclamó con los puños apretados-. ¡Era de esperar!

Bella se quedó mirándolo sin poder articular palabra.

-¡Ahora mismo te vienes a casa conmigo para que podamos hablar tranquilamente!

En mitad del dolor que aquel ataque injustificado le estaba provocando, Bella se rió. ¿Creía que iba a ir con él a algún sitio?

Edward la agarró del brazo. Bella, a quien nunca le habían gustado los modales cavernícolas en los hombres, se apartó.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nos peleamos por una tontería y vienes a insultarme?

-¡Te acabo de ver frotándote con el idiota del Porsche! ¿Cuánto hace que te ves con él? -le es petó Edward, más furioso que nunca.

-Exactamente desde que nací -contestó Bella levantando el mentón-. Está bien mi padre para su edad, ¿eh? Es que se cuida mucho.

-¿Tu padre?

-Buenas noches, Edward -dijo _Bella _alejándose con la dignidad de una reina.

Edward maldijo varias veces seguidas y corrió tras ella. Llamó con fuerza a la puerta de _Bella, _que abrió con la cadena puesta.

-Vete -le dijo enfadada-. ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar idiota a mi padre?

No le dio tiempo a contestar porque le cerró la puerta en las narices. Dándose cuenta de la gran metedura de pata que había cometido, se fue a casa furioso y, para colmo, le pusieron una multa por exceso de velocidad.

_Bella _se dio un buen baño y terminó tararean do encantada. Edward había tenido celos. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió irresistible. Aun así, Edward debía aprender hasta dónde podía llegar. Había ciertos comportamientos que no eran aceptables. Seguro que la llamaría por teléfono.

A la mañana siguiente, _Bella _se despertó encontrándose mal. Supuso que se había acatarrado. Se dio cuenta de que, aunque había terminado la caja de píldoras de aquel mes, no le había llegado la menstruación. ¡Era imposible que estuviera embarazada! ¡Qué tontería! Bueno, a veces ocurrían accidentes... Se compró un test de embarazo para dejar de preocuparse por algo absurdo.

Al llegar al trabajo, la llevaron directamente al sótano para que ordenara montañas de documentos. Heidy Binn la enseñó cómo hacerlo y se fue. Allí no había nadie más que un guarda de seguridad al final del pasillo y lo único que oía eran sus pasos. Justo antes de comer, lo oyó acercarse corriendo.

-¡Bella!

Era la voz de Edward y llegaba algo irritado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo _Bella _asomando la cabeza al pasillo.

-El edificio es mío.

-Engreído -murmuró ella con las mejillas encendidas.

-Este lugar es perfecto para verse, ¿verdad? -dijo Edward entrando y cerrando la puerta tras él.

-No me parece buena idea que me vengas a buscar cuando estoy trabajando -contestó _Bella _fingiendo que no estaba encantada de que hubiera ido a verla.

-¿Me has echado de menos...? -le dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Después de lo de anoche? ¡Estarás de broma!

-¿Cómo iba a saber que el del Porsche era tu padre?

-Me podrías haber concedido el beneficio de la duda, haberte acercado y haber hablado con nosotros -contestó Bella mordiéndose la lengua para no añadir «como habría hecho cualquier persona normal».

-Nunca concedo a las mujeres ese beneficio.

-Será porque las que conoces no son de fiar, pero eso no es razón para que me llamaras fresca.

-La escena se podía malinterpretar -dijo Edward intentando zanjar el tema.

-¿Has tenido una mala experiencia con alguien? -insistió Bella preguntándose por qué le costaba tanto pedir perdón y por qué desconfiaba tanto de las mujeres.

-No, solo con una madre y tres madrastras -se mofó él.

-¿Tres?

-Sí, una cazafortunas, dos frescas y una adicta a las pastillas -contestó con sarcasmo-. Ahora me dirás que me entiendes, ¿verdad?

No, no lo entendía en absoluto y la rabia que estaba viendo en él no le estaba gustando. «Sí, pero este es el hombre del que estás enamorada», le dijo una vocecilla.

-No, no entiendo nada. Lo que veo es que eres capaz de poner a caldo a tu familia y todo con tal de no pedir perdón -sonrió.

-Te he mandado flores para pedirte perdón -contestó él más sereno.

-¿Qué flores?

-Te las he mandado esta mañana...

-Me he ido muy pronto de casa. ¿Iban acompañadas de una tarjeta con una disculpa?

-No, solo firmada -admitió Edward son riendo también-. Eres persistente, ¿eh?

Ante aquella deliciosa sonrisa, Bella sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas. Sintió que se le erizaba el vello y que los pezones se le endurecían de placer.

-No intentes cambiar de tema -le dijo.

-¿Y si te hago callar? -dijo Edward agarrándola de la cintura y sentándola en la mesa.

-Edward... -dijo _Bella, _sorprendida-. ¿Y si entra alguien?

-He cerrado con llave.

-Muy mal...

-Muy bien... -dijo él besándola. Al recordar cómo se había sentido al verla en brazos de otro, se apoderó de él un instinto de lo más primitivo que la llevó a besarla con fuerza.

-Tenemos que hablar de cosas serias -dijo Bella con la respiración entrecortada por la pasión.

-Esto es muy serio, _pethi mou _-dijo él acariciándole los muslos-. Hace dos semanas que no hacemos el amor... creo que por eso se me fue la cabeza anoche.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, _Bella le _paró las manos.

-Ni siquiera hemos hablado de que me hayas conseguido el trabajo...

-Me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho... Así te tengo cerca -contestó él con voz ronca, agarrándola de la cintura y colocándola en el borde de la mesa en contacto con su cuerpo.

Al sentir su poderosa excitación, Bella lo besó con toda la lujuria que había acumulado en aquel tiempo. Edward gimió encantado y se apartó para quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata.

-Te deseo tanto que me duele -le dijo.

-Yo también -murmuró ella. Edward le desabrochó la blusa y la besó mientras le quitaba el sujetador.

-No estoy acostumbrado a no hacer lo que me apetece... nunca me había sentido tan desesperado.

_Bella _sentía lo mismo. Así lo indicaba su respiración entrecortada. Edward jugó con sus pezones y ella sintió una inmensa humedad entre las piernas. Edward se apresuró a quitarle las braguitas y ella no opuso resistencia. Al comprobar el estado de su mojada ropa interior, asintió en cantado y perdió el control por completo.

-Por favor... -le rogó _Bella._

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la agarró del pelo y la penetró con decisión. _Bella _se aferró a él creyendo que se iba a desmayar del placer. Aquello era salvaje, como nunca se había imaginado. Cuando alcanzó el clímax, él le tapó la boca con besos para que no gritara. Se sorprendió de la fuerza con la que él llegó al orgasmo y se sorprendió más todavía al ver a _Bella _vistiéndose a toda prisa.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que estaban llamando a la puerta.

-Oh, no... hay alguien ahí.

-Ni caso.

-¡No podemos! -susurró _Bella, _nerviosa.

-Claro que sí...

-¡Como no abras inmediatamente, llamo a seguridad! -gritó una mujer histérica al otro lado de la puerta.

_**000**_

_**Uff, los cacharon! Jajajajjajaj ¿qué harán este par de tórtolos ahora?...**_

_**Muchas cosas quedaron inconclusas en este capi, como por ejemplo: qué fueron esos celos de Edward hacia Bella y estará Bella de verdad embarazada?... si quieren saber no se pierdan el próximo capi ;) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen bla bla bla….**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Edward maldijo y se puso la chaqueta mientras Bella se bajaba de la mesa, se planchaba la falda con las manos y recogía del suelo sus braguitas, roja como un tomate.

-¡Soy Edward Cullen... la puerta se ha cerrado y no podemos salir! ¡Llamen a mantenimiento! -dijo con autoridad.

Cinco segundos después, en cuanto dejaron de oír los tacones en el pasillo, Edward le dio una buena patada a la puerta, que se abrió inmediata mente. La cerradura había quedado destrozada y la historia resultaba creíble. Bella no cabía en sí del asombro. Lo que podía haber sido uno de los episodios más vergonzosos de su vida, había salido a las mil maravillas.

-Tú primero... -le dijo dejándola pasar encantado-. Agarra unos cuantos documentos y vete por ahí. Te paso a buscar a las seis y media para ir a Pomeroy Place, mi finca. Llévate una bolsa de fin de semana.

-Estupendo -contestó Bella, encantada.

-Me había olvidado de la maldita fiesta -mur muró Edward mientras se alejaba.

-¿Edward...?

Al girarse para ver qué quería, Bella no pudo evitar lanzarse a su cuello y abrazarlo.

-Gracias por ser como eres -le dijo.

-De nada -contestó él, un poco tenso-. Me tengo que ir.

Bella se fue a otro despacho a trabajar. Allí, sola, se sintió humillada, tonta y asustada. Después de la pasión que habían compartido, a Edward le debía de haber parecido que había ido demasiado lejos abrazándolo y diciéndole lo que le había dicho. ¿Por qué? ¿La había mirado a los ojos y había visto amor? No sabía que había visto, pero estaba claro que no le había gustado. En lugar de entregarse a ella, le había dado la espalda. Se arrepintió de haberse acostado la primera vez con él, de no haber esperado a conocerlo mejor. Y había vuelto a cometer el mismo error. Parecía que Edward siempre se salía con la suya. La tocaba y ella caía rendida a sus pies. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Edward la debía de ver como una mera aventura sexual y ella lo quería tanto...

A la hora de comer, fue a comprar el test de embarazo y, nada más llegar a casa aquella tarde, se lo hizo.

En el último piso del edifico de CI, Edward miraba el horizonte. Se encontraba en una situación conflictiva a la que no estaba acostumbrado y aquello lo ponía de mal humor. ¿A qué estaba jugando con Isabella Swan? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ver claras sus intenciones con ella? Desde la mañana en la que se había enterado de quién era en realidad, no había dejado de preguntarse qué estaba haciendo liándose con ella. Lo hacía perder el control, como le había pasado en el sótano, y no le gustaba. ¿Había olvidado la crueldad con la que Bella había tratado a su medio hermano o la cantidad de mentiras que le había contado sobre él? ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Memoria selectiva? ¿Su maravilloso cuerpo era más importante que el honor de su familia? De principio a fin, haberse acostado con ella no era propio de su sentido de la decencia.

Tampoco entendía por qué había recuperado sus joyas y su coche. Había llegado el momento de terminar lo que nunca tendría que haber empezado...

Mientras Edward tomaba aquella decisión, Bella estaba sentada en la cama con la boca abierta sin poder dejar de mirar el test que se ha bía hecho hacía diez minutos. Volvió a leer por tercera vez las instrucciones, convencida de que había hecho algo mal o de que aquello estaba ca ducado. No era así. Estaba embarazada.

Iba a tener un hijo... de Edward. Si reaccionaba ante un abrazo como si le hubiera pedido que se casara con ella, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar con la llegada de un bebé? Bella palideció y se puso a temblar. Le encantaban los niños, pero no se había planteado tener uno en ese preciso momento.

No estaba casada ni tenía dinero. Ni siquiera había conseguido un trabajo en condiciones y, seguramente, al padre de la criatura no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia la noticia. Seguramente, le diría que era de otro o que abortara. La verdad es que no podía esperar nada de él. Ya le había dicho que a las mujeres no les concedía el beneficio de la duda.

Así que allí estaba viviendo, en una habitación horrible, había conocido a un hombre muy rico y se había quedado embarazada de él. La verdad es que sonaba fatal. Seguro que Edward creería que había ido a por él, que se había quedado embarazada adrede.

Por mucho que lo quisiera, no estaba dispuesta a ponerse en el disparadero. No había ninguna razón de peso para decírselo todavía. Decidió esperar hasta haber ido al médico. Así tenía más tiempo para ver cómo se lo decía.

Mientras iba a recoger a Bella, Edward maldijo tener que pasar otra noche bajo el mismo techo. Estaba decidido a romper su relación, así que ¿para qué le había propuesto aquel plan? Por el deseo, claro, como todo lo que había hecho en las últimas tres semanas. No se podía creer lo que había hecho aquella misma mañana en mitad de la jornada de trabajo. Le había bastado con verla para tirar por la borda todos sus principios. Se había comportado como un adolescente que apura cualquier situación aunque sea insostenible Aquello lo enfurecía. Él, que estaba orgulloso de ser un hombre tan disciplinado...

Eso demostraba que un hombre nunca podía bajar la guardia con una mujer. Bella era pura dinamita, por eso no podía dejar de tocarla. Por eso se la había llevado a casa a las pocas horas de conocerla.

Nunca le habían gustado las aventuras. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que se iba a llevar a una mujer borracha a casa y que iba a caer rendido víctima de sus encantos, se habría reído a carcajadas; pero aquello no tenía ninguna gracia. Había conseguido controlarse saliendo del país dos se manas y viéndola en sitios públicos.

Decidió mostrarse frío con ella para que fuera entendiendo que aquello se acababa. ¿Por qué lo angustiaba tanto algo que con otras le había importando un bledo?

Recordó que Bella había dejado a Emmett sin el menor remordimiento. ¿Por qué la juzgaba a ella por hacerlo si él hacía exactamente lo mismo? La persona a la que dejaba otra siempre sufría y no se podía hacer nada. Recordó los ojos de ella y se dio cuenta de que no quería hacerla sufrir.

Bella no estaba todavía lista cuando llegó a recogerla.

-¿Siempre eres así de puntual? -le preguntó sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Solo podía pensar en el test de embarazo.

-Siempre -contestó mirando el reloj y decidido a comportarse fríamente-. Te espero en el coche -añadió excitándose con solo verla.

-No seas así... Solo tardo un minuto -dijo ella viéndolo apretar los dientes y preguntándose qué le pasaba.

Desesperado por concentrarse en algo que lo hiciera olvidar la excitación, se puso a mirar la maleta de Bella. Era desordenada, todo lo contrario a él. Odiaba a la gente desordenada e impuntual. «Díselo ya. Dile que se terminó».

-Has tenido un mal día, ¿verdad? -le dijo ella amablemente-. Siéntate mientras te preparo un café.

Desconcertado, Edward abrió la boca para decir algo.

-Yo...

-Seguro que, además, había un tráfico infernal.

-Bella..

Se sentía como el mayor bastardo del mundo, pero lo que más lo había conmocionado era que se acababa de dar cuenta de que no la quería dejar.

-¿Qué? -dijo ella sonriendo-. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-El azul turquesa -contestó Edward viendo claro lo que llevaba tanto tiempo negándose a sí mismo. Era como si lo hubiera hechizado desde la primera noche, pero no podía meter en su vida a la mujer que Esme creía culpable de la muerte de Emmett. Debía respetar la memoria de su medio hermano. «Es solo sexo», se recordó. Además, era una mentirosa y se lo tenía que decir.

Bella fue al armario preocupada. Le temblaban las manos. Estaba claro que Edward no se encontraba de buen humor. Agarró un vestido turquesa y fue a cambiarse.

Edward esperó como un león enjaulado a que terminara y, por fin, se fueron.

-¿Te gustan los niños? -le preguntó Bella de repente una vez ya en el coche.

Edward se puso alerta. Sonrió satisfecho viendo que sus peores sospechas se hacían realidad. Tras unas cuantas semanas, aquella mujer ya se quería casar. La satisfacción desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que le había dado pie a creer que aquello iba en serio.

¿No se había puesto como un basilisco cuando la vio abrazada a su padre? ¿Y todas las veces que la había llamado desde el extranjero? ¿Por qué no había podido evitar llamarla todos los días? ¡Y algunos días más de una vez! Podía creer perfecta mente que estaba enamorado de ella.

-Me gustan... de lejos -contestó con extrema frialdad.

Bella palideció. Debería haberse callado, pero no pudo.

-¿Qué tipo de contestación es esa?

-Son muy monos en foto, pero ruidosos, caprichosos y una gran responsabilidad. Soy demasiado egoísta para querer semejante petardo en mi vida.

-Espero que la mujer con la que te cases opine igual -murmuró Bella callándose.

-Tampoco me interesa casarme -dijo Edward en tono agresivo-. Mi padre no pudo dar con una buena mujer y se casó cuatro veces, así que, ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener yo?

-Ninguna si ves así las cosas, claro -contestó Bella-. Supongo que muchas se casarían contigo porque tienes mucho dinero.

-No me digas -contestó Edward con ironía.

-Personalmente, a mí, todo el dinero del mundo no me compensaría si eso supusiese no tener hijos -apuntó Bella con rabia-. Me parece sospechoso que un hombre diga que no le gustan los niños...

-¿Sospechoso? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Claro que, como bien has dicho, eres un egoísta y un inmaduro; porque un hombre de verdad vería que, aunque sea un sacrificio, casarse y tener hijos es lo más importante del mundo.

Edward se enfureció tanto, que estuvo a punto de insultarla en griego. ¿Lo había llamado inmaduro? Él no había dicho que no le gustaran los niños. ¿Qué era eso de un hombre de verdad? Apretó el volante con fuerza para contener la ira qué le había producido que Bella cuestionara la esencia de la vida para un griego.

-No ves más allá de tus narices -dijo pisando el acelerador.

-Tienes derecho a opinar lo que quieras -con testó Bella sin el menor remordimiento por haber sido tan dura con él-, pero ten cuidado con la velocidad.

Edward aminoró la marcha.

-En cuanto a mi padre le empezaron a ir mal las cosas en los negocios, mi madre pidió el divorcio. Le dio mi custodia a cambio de mucho dinero -le dijo con rabia-. Aunque tenía derecho a verme, nunca lo hizo. Yo solo tenía seis años.

-¿No la volviste a ver nunca? -le pregunte Bella, conmocionada.

-No. Murió unos años después. Una mujer de lo más maternal, ¿eh? Mi primera madrastra se acostaba con el chico que venía a limpiar la piscina. Le gustaban los jovencitos.

-Oh...

-Mi padre se divorció. Su siguiente mujer se pasó casi todo el matrimonio en clínicas de desintoxicación, pero acabó muriendo de sobredosis. Su cuarta mujer era mucho más joven y le encantaba el sexo, pero no con él. La noche en la que mi padre presenció cómo ella quería acostarse conmigo, le dio el primer infarto.

-Pobrecillo tu padre -dijo Bella sintiéndolo realmente-. Lo que está claro es que no tenía muy buen criterio eligiendo mujeres.

Edward nunca se lo había planteado así, pero tenía razón. A lo largo de todos aquellos años, Esme, que habría sido una madre excelente, había aguardado en la sombra. Al principio había albergado esperanzas, pero las fue perdiendo al ver que el hombre con el que llevaba, entre unas cosas y otras, toda su vida no la consideraba lo suficiente mente buena como para hacerla su mujer. ¿Por qué? Porque procedía de una familia modesta, había tenido que trabajar para ganarse la vida y había cometido el terrible error de compartir la cama con su padre entre mujer y mujer.

¿Cómo diablos se había puesto a hablar de algo tan íntimo con Bella? ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer? En su vida le había contado detalles tan vergonzosos de su vida a otra mujer. Se enojó consigo mismo.

Bella miró hacia el horizonte, al borde de las lágrimas al pensar lo mucho que debía de haber sufrido Edward en su infancia. Ahora entendía por qué no quería casarse ni tener hijos. Se avergonzó de haberle dicho lo que le había dicho. Intentó seguir hablando, pero él se limitó a contestar con monosílabos y pronto se hizo el silencio hasta que llegaron a Pomeroy Place, una joya de estilo georgiano cuyos preciosos alrededores la convertían en un lugar perfecto.

El ama de llaves acompañó a Bella a una habitación de invitados. Mientras se cambiaba, pensó que Edward parecía un desconocido que la asustaba. Estaba claro que la había hecho recordar cosas desagradables, pero no debería haberla hecho callar así. ¿No se daba cuenta de que ella también tenía sentimientos?

Edward estaba abajo recibiendo a los primeros invitados y descubrió que un mal día se podía torcer todavía más cuando vio llegar a Jane Volturi, conocida periodista de prensa rosa, del brazo de uno de sus amigos. Era la última persona que quería en aquella casa junto a Bella. Los tabloides la habían puesto a caldo por no ir al entierro de Emmett. No quería que su relación saltara a los periódicos cuando estaba a punto de darla por finalizada. En realidad, no quería que Bella tuviera que pasar por la vergüenza de verse atacada por aquella mujer.

Por suerte, cuando Bella apareció y se la presentó a todos sin pizca de entusiasmo comprobó que Jane no sabía quién era.

-¿Trabajas para Edward? -le preguntó una mujer de treinta y tantos años a Bella unos minutos después, como si fuera imposible que los uniera otro tipo de relación.

-Sí -contestó ella, molesta.

Llegaron otras cuatro personas y pasaron al comedor. Durante la cena, el orgullo hizo que Bella solo mirase a Edward cuando fue estrictamente necesario. Apenas comió. Empezó la cena enfadada y la terminó sorprendida. ¿Creía que iba a ejercer de anfitriona? No, pero tampoco aquello. El hacía como si ella no existiese.

-¿Con quién sales ahora? -le preguntó otra amiga a Edward.

Bella se quedó de piedra y lo miró a los ojos.

-Sigo buscando.

Bella agarró el vaso de agua con manos temblorosas, se levantó de la mesa, la recorrió, llegó a Edward y le tiró el contenido a la cara.

Él se levantó al instante y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-¡Cuando encuentre a un hombre de verdad, te lo diré! -le espetó.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral e incómodo.

-¡Bravo, Bella! -exclamó la columnista riendo-. Nunca había ido a una cena tan divertida.

-Me alegro de que alguien tenga motivos para reírse -contestó ella alejándose hacia la escalera con lágrimas de rabia y furia en los ojos.

¿Aquel era el hombre del que había creído estar enamorada? ¿El padre de su hijo? ¿Y hacía como si no existiera? Se avergonzaba de ella. Es taba claro que le daba vergüenza decir que estaba con la ex novia de Emmett Platt. ¿Para qué la había invitado, entonces? ¿Cómo le iba a decir que estaba embarazada?

Ya se las apañaría, pero ahora lo importante era irse de allí. Lo malo era que le habían deshecho la maleta.

No entendía nada. ¿Por qué había cambiado Edward tan rápidamente? Aquel no era el hombre que ella conocía.

De repente, recordó la fría despedida que le había dispensado aquella mañana en la empresa y comenzó a entender. Desde entonces, todo había ido de mal en peor. La había ido a buscar de mal humor y, tras la conversación del coche, estaba de un humor de perros. Quería dejarla. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Puso la maleta sobre la cama y comenzó a me ter sus cosas recordando cómo habían hecho el amor aquella misma mañana. Sentía que se moría.

Cuando él entró en la habitación, estaba recogiendo descuidadamente las cosas que tenía en la mesilla.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó sin mirarlo.

-¿Será que no me gusta que me tiren agua a la cara delante de mis amigos? -le espetó, aunque aquello no era lo que tenía planeado decirle-. A ellos tampoco les ha gustado. No son ni las doce y ya se han ido todos.

-¡Si hubiera tenido algo más grande y pesado a mano, el daño habría mucho mayor! -exclamó Bella, furiosa.

-¿Sabes quién es la mujer que ha dicho eso?

-Ni lo sé ni me importa. ¡Cómo me has tratado hoy no tiene excusa! -contestó ella intentando no perder el control y dejarlo con dignidad, sin lloros ni escenas.

-Jane Volturi es la columnista de cotilleos del Sunday Globe. ¡Ya sabes sobre qué pareja va a hablar mañana! No te he hecho ni caso en toda la noche para protegerte, no quería ponerte a tiro de esa lengua viperina -contestó Edward, enfadado.

A pesar de aquella explicación, Bella estaba inmensamente dolida y creía que su comportamiento de Judas de aquella noche era imperdonable.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da salir en los periódicos siendo quien eres? -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-. Me importa un bledo, la verdad -añadió que riendo adelantarse a lo que sabía que se le iba en cima-. Hemos terminado y me voy a casa. ¡Pídeme un taxi!

-Quédate a dormir. Es una locura que te vayas tan tarde -contestó Edward, irritado. Debería sentirse aliviado por quitársela de encima, pero no era así.

-Lo último que quiero es dormir bajo el mismo techo que tú. ¡Eres un cerdo y espero que Jane, o como se llame, te saque en primera plana!

-Si me hubieras contado la verdad sobre Emmett, esto no habría ocurrido -dijo Edward apretando las mandíbulas-. ¡Pero no has parado de mentirme!

-¿Perdona...? -dijo Bella mirándolo con los ojos como platos. ¿Qué tenía que ver Emmett en todo aquello?

-La madre de Emmett, Esme, es amiga íntima de mi familia.

Bella lo miró con los ojos aún más abiertos, se quedó pálida y sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-No me habías dicho nada... me dijiste que apenas lo conocías...

-Lo conocía de niño -contestó furioso ante la expresión perpleja de ella-. Tú también dijiste que apenas lo conocías.

-Y no mentí -contestó iracunda-. Te he contado la verdad. ¡Solo la sabíamos Emmett, la mujer con la que estaba y yo!

-Theos mou... ¿la verdad? -dijo Edward en tono irónico-. La historia de que Emmett estaba con una mujer casada era buena, pero, en el momento en el que te negaste a darme el nombre de ella, perdió toda consistencia. ¡Te permitiste el lujo de manchar la memoria de Emmett!

-No me creíste -dijo Bella sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír-. Y nunca me lo dijiste, nunca mencionaste que eras amigo de Esme Platt. ¿Por qué? Si creías que estaba mintiendo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque ya iba siendo hora de que alguien te diera una lección -contestó arrepintiéndose al instante de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras-. Eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que lo que yo te estaba haciendo a ti era tan reprobable como le que tú le hiciste a Emmett.

Bella solo oyó la primera parte. «Porque ya iba siendo hora de que alguien te diera una lección». Aquello la hundió. ¿Había salido con ella para castigarla por lo que supuestamente le había hecho a Emmett?

-¿Qué clase de hombres eres? -le pregunte atónita.

Edward se quedó pálido y sintió deseos de abrazarla.

-La noche que te conocí, no sabía quién eras. Lo descubrí al día siguiente, cuando vi tu carné de conducir.

-No creo en ese tipo de coincidencias... fuiste a buscarme -contestó ella.

-Si hubiera sabido que eras tú, nunca me habría acostado contigo.

Bella tomó el móvil y llamó a un taxi.

-¡Yo te llevo!

Bella hizo como que no lo había oído y tomó aire porque sintió que se ahogaba. El hombre del que se había enamorado estaba con ella única y exclusivamente para humillarla y hacerle daño. No podía creerse que fuera tan cruel. ¿Por qué? Y todo por Emmett, que ya le había hecho pasar un infierno.

Fue al armario y recogió toda su ropa. Cuánta había llevado. Claro, cuando había hecho la maleta, era una mujer enamorada y, como no sabía qué llevarse exactamente, queriendo acertar y ponerse lo que más le pudiera gustar a Edward, se había llevado de todo. Aquello la hizo reírse amargamente. Sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta, pero, aunque aquel estaba siendo el peor momento de su vida, no lloró.

-No me debería haber acostado contigo nunca -dijo Edward con furia-. Si pudiera dar marcha atrás...

-No bajes tampoco a los sótanos -le espetó ella-. No hay excusa para lo que me has hecho. Es imperdonable que tu solo propósito fuese hacerme sufrir.

-Sí -contestó Edward-. Está claro que el fin no justifica los medios, pero, cuando vi a Esme tan desesperada, se me nubló la mente. La mañana en la que vi quién eras, fue horrible y lo de hoy no tiene nombre, pero me gustas de verdad.

Bella metió la ropa en la maleta y lo miró con odio.

-¿Lo dices para que me sienta mejor? Te conocí cuando mi vida era un desastre. Estaba hecha polvo, supongo que te darías cuenta... pero te dio igual, estabas decidido a empeorarla. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan canalla?

-Porque se me ha ido de las manos, ¿no te das cuenta? -contestó Edward recogiendo un par de prendas que se le habían caído a Bella-. Me gus tas más de lo que creía y estoy pagando por ello

Bella pensó en el hijo que llevaba dentro sintió una punzada de dolor.

-Emmett me engañó sin reparos, le dieron igual mis sentimientos. Me he quedado sin amigos y he perdido el respeto de mi padre. He pagado con creces ser el cabeza de turco en toda esta historia pero me da igual... Te quería... -dijo Bella sor prendiéndose a sí misma. Cerró la maleta y la bajó de la cama.

-No quiero que te vayas así...

-Te odio. ¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar jamás así que deja de decir estupideces! ¿Qué creías que te iba a dar la mano y te iba a agradecer que me rompas la vida otra vez?

Edward no pudo contestar.

-Si quieres volver a Londres, te llevo yo.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees -contestó ella agarrando la maleta.

Edward le rozó la mano al quitarle la maleta para bajársela y ella la retiró. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad seguida de cerca por él.

-¡Dame mi maleta! -le gritó mientras esperaba el taxi.

Edward la dejó a su lado.

-Bella... Emmett era mi medio hermano...

Bella se giro y lo miró alucinada. Le pareció ver a Emmett. Los mismos ojos claros, los mismos rasgos cuadrados, la misma altura y complexión. Estaba claro que no mentía. Ahora empezaba a entenderlo todo.

-Sois iguales... -murmuró con asco viendo con alivio que llegaba el taxi-. ¡Dos arrogantes, egoístas y mentirosos que no reparan en utilizar y abusar de las mujeres! ¡Tal para cual!

Edward se quedó helado. El taxista metió la maleta en el coche y, en un minuto, Bella se había ido. Edward miró el sujetador blanco y la blusa de seda roja que tenía en las manos y supo que se iba a emborrachar hasta no saber qué día era.

_**000**_

**Se acabo, estos dos ya se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decirse, qué bueno que Bella puso a Edward en su sitio!…. ¿La pregunta ahora es: que pasara con la pareja?, ¿le dirá Bella sobre el bebe?**

**Si quieren saber no se pierdan el próximo capi :) espero sus reviews.**

**PD: Den una vueltecita por la nueva historia que adapto, se llama "La falsa jaula de oro" ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen bla bla bla….**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

Aquella noche, Bella no lloró. Estaba tan conmocionada y exhausta, que se tumbó en la cama sin desvestirse y se quedó dormida.

A las pocas horas, se despertó con un terrible sentimiento de vacío. Se había enamorado de un sádico. Edward se le había metido en el corazón en un momento en el que se encontraba débil y desprotegida y la había herido de forma irreparable. Además, era el padre de su hijo. No quería pensar en ello.

Si Edward era medio hermano de Emmett, debía de ser porque Esme había mantenido una relación secreta con el padre de Edward. Muy se creta, de hecho, porque Emmett nunca le había contado nada.

_-Mi madre volvió con un novio que había te nido antes sin saber que estaba embarazada de mí -le había dicho-. Era un militar. Se lo iba a decir cuando volviera, pero su helicóptero se estrelló y se mató antes de que yo naciera._

¿Se lo habría inventado? Bella se levantó y abrió la nevera vacía. ¿Qué más daba el vínculo de unión que tenían Emmett y Edward? Decidió que tenía que mantener la mente ocupada en otras cosas. Aunque pensar en comida le daba náuseas, sabía que tenía que comer para estar sana, así que decidió ir a la compra. Además, tenía que pedir cita con el ginecólogo.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, pasó el día. El ginecólogo le corroboró que estaba embarazada. Le era imposible concentrarse. Estaba herida de muerte.

Del centro de salud fue andando al supermercado, donde deambuló por los pasillos comprando cosas que le daban igual. Al volver a su habitación, descubrió que no había comprado nada que le apeteciera. Se hizo un par de tostadas, mordisqueó una y tuvo que ir corriendo al baño a vomitar.

_**000**_

- Edward se despertó el domingo con la peor resaca de su vida. El sábado pasó como si no lo hubiese vivido. No quería pensar en Bella por que era como si le dieran un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, pero no lo podía evitar. ¿Sería sentimiento de culpabilidad? ¿Qué iba a ser si no? ¿Cuándo había caído tan bajo un Cullen como para querer vengarse de una mujer? ¿Qué le había pasado para plantearse algo así? Estaba realmente preocupado por Bella, pero no sabía cómo hablar con ella.

En el desayuno, abrió el Sunday Globe y se le quitaron las ganas de comer. El titular decía: «Cullen 0, Swan 10».

Los periodistas siempre lo habían mimado, pero aquella Jane Volturi no reparaba en insultos contra él. Lo llamaba canalla arrogante y recomendaba a Bella que se buscara a un hombre que mereciera la pena, un consejo que puso a Edward furibundo.

¡Bella no iba a buscar a ningún otro! Estaba enamorada de él, ¿no? Su relación había terminado, así que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana. Imaginársela en la cama de otro hizo que se levantara de la mesa habiendo tomado solo una taza de café.

Se fue a correr un buen rato y, al volver, se duchó. Intentó trabajar, pero no pudo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar preocupado por Bella? Porque era humano, se dijo. Decidió devolverle las joyas y el Mercedes. Al fin y al cabo, él no lo quería para nada. Lo estaba pasando mal y aquellas cosas podían ayudarla.

Pensó en Charlie Swan y se dio cuenta de que le caía mal aunque no lo conocía. Se suponía que la familia debía estar unida en los peores momentos En lugar de eso, la había dejado de ayudar económicamente y le impedía seguir manteniendo el ritmo de vida que él mismo le había impuesto.

Furioso, agarró las llaves del coche y se fue decidido a que ese mismo día Bella tuviera su Mercedes.

Tras salir de misa sintiéndose culpable porque era la primera vez que iba desde que se había ido de casa, Bella se preguntó por qué no estaban Rosalie y su padre; supuso que estarían pasando e fin de semana en la casa de campo. De vuelta a la habitación, compró el periódico y leyó la columna de Jane, que no le aportó nada. Lo que la llamó la atención fue un recordatorio que indicaba a los lectores que no se perdieran la siguiente entrega porque iba a ser un bombazo. Asumió que no te nía nada que ver con Edward y ella.

Al abrir el buzón, se encontró con una factura de una boutique. Apenas podría llegar a fin de mes cuando le pagaran. Tendría que pedir a la tienda un poco de tiempo. Decidió buscar otro trabajo complementario.

Al poco rato, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Señorita Swan, las llaves de su coche -le dijo un conductor.

-¿Cómo? -dijo mirándolo alucinada-. No tengo coche.

-Cortesía del señor Cullen. Su Mercedes está aparcado en la calle.

A Bella no le dio tiempo a decir nada porque el hombre ya se había ido.

Cortesía del señor Cullen? ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Bella salió a la calle. Allí estaba el flamante coche que su padre le había regalado por su veintidós cumpleaños. No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

¿De dónde lo habría sacado Edward? ¿Por qué, después de dejarla, le daba un coche que costaba una fortuna? Técnicamente, lo había dejado ella, pero solo porque en su corazón sabía que él lo iba a hacer y había tenido el valor de adelantarse.

Tras sacar los diamantes de la caja de seguridad de su casa, Edward se presentó en la habitación de Bella. Se encontraba mucho mejor por que sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Bella abrió la puerta. Al verlo, sintió una puñalada en el corazón. Apareció con una media sonrisa en la cara y ella sintió como si le clavan un cuchillo. Aquella sonrisa era un insulto, una muestra más de su crueldad.

Bella lo miró con desprecio.

-¡Ya te puedes llevar el coche! -le espetó-. No sé a qué estás jugando, pero no lo quiero.

Edward se quedó helado.

-Yo tampoco lo quiero. No me sirve de nada -contestó cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella para que Bella no pudiera abrirla.

-¿Me quieres decir por qué tienes mi coche cuando lo vendí?

-Lo volví a comprar hace semanas, para dártelo... y esto también -contestó dejando sobre la mesa varias cajitas-. La primera semana, te siguió uno de mis guardaespaldas, así que sabía todo lo que hacías.

-¿Hiciste que me siguieran? -preguntó Bella consternada-. ¿Y compraste mis joyas? ¿Por qué?

-Porque, en aquellos momentos, quería ganarme tu confianza e impresionarte con mi generosidad -confesó Edward, que había rezado para que no le hiciera aquella pregunta.

-Canalla -le reprochó Bella-. ¡Por eso mi ofreciste un apartamento! Creías que me podía encandilar con tu dinero. Te equivocaste entonces y te estás equivocando ahora...

-Solo quiero que tengas lo que te pertenece -dijo Edward con determinación.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te sientas mejor? ¿Para qué tu conciencia descanse tranquila por lo que me has hecho? ¿No te das cuenta de que me estás insultando?

-¿Por qué...? -dijo Edward, alucinado. Aquella no era la respuesta que él había imaginado. Solo quería hacerle la vida más fácil. ¿Qué tenía de malo aquello?

-¡Porque has dado por supuesto que soy de esas mujeres que aceptan regalos caros de hombres como tú! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Me tenías por tu amante o algo así? ¿Crees que me tienes que pagar? -le gritó loca de dolor.

-No, pero nunca te compré nada durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos -apuntó Edward deseando poderla abrazar y calmarla.

-Supongo que por eso tienes a tantas mujeres... ¡Las colmas de regalos para que se acuesten contigo! -se soltó, luchando para no llorar.

Edward decidió no tener en cuenta aquella frase. Se quedó mirando la factura que había sobre la mesa y las cifras que Bella había escrito en un papel. ¿Tan mal estaba económicamente?

-¿Quieres que te preste dinero? Ya me lo de volverás cuando puedas. Bella abrió la puerta.

-Vete...

-He venido con buenas intenciones, no para hacerte enfadar.

Bella tomó las cajas y se las puso en la mano junto con las llaves del coche.

-Y ni se te ocurra dejar ahí el coche.

-Bella...

-¡No te acerques a mí!

-¡Solo quería saber si estabas bien!

-Claro que estoy bien. ¡Tus visitas son una buena medicina! —le gritó.

Edward se fue sin querer pensar en lo que le había dicho Bella. Prefirió creer que debería haber pensado que, estando tan mal de dinero, no podría mantener ese coche. Sin embargo, el dolor que había visto en su cara y las ojeras que tenía lo habían preocupado. No tenía buen aspecto. ¿Por su culpa? Por primera vez, sintió que no sabía qué hacer y aquello lo aterrorizó. ¿Cómo podía ser Bella tan cabezota y orgullosa? Era alegre y amable, cariñosa y buena. Aquello no concordaba con la imagen que de ella le había contado Esme.

Bella se tumbó en la cama y lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Se preguntó si el bebé sufriría si ella estaba mal. Se sintió culpable. Se puso una mano en la tripa, le pidió perdón en silencio por no poderse controlar y le prometió hacerlo mejor en el futuro. Para que Edward le quisiera prestar dinero y darle las joyas y el coche, debía de darle mucha pena. ¿Por qué le había dicho que lo quería? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así con ella cuando, por lo que sabía de él, una declaración de amor debería haberlo hecho huir despavorido? ¿Cuándo le iba a decir que estaba embarazada? Se quedó dormida tras decidir que todavía no tenía fuerzas para otra confrontación.

_**000**_

**Pobre Bella está sufriendo, y lo peor es que Edward quiere venir como el gatito de María Ramos. ****¿Qué piensan chicos, lo debe perdonar?. **

**Ya sé que estuvo corto, pero ni modo. Espero sus reviews. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen bla bla bla….**_

_**Hoy me encontraron de buen humor, así que les traje el próximo capi en tiempo record, para que no se quejen y me dejen más reviews jajajajajaj**_

Capítulo 8

EL LUNES por la mañana, Edward se dio cuenta de que sus empleados estaban demasiado callados y supuso que habían leído el Sunday Globe.

Decidió no pensar en Bella. A las once, se encontró mirando su informe. Cuando leyó que la habían regañado por imprimir cuatrocientas fotos suyas, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Edward no creía en el amor. De Bella, lo volvía loco su cuerpo... su sonrisa... y su pelo. También le gustaba hablar con ella porque las conversaciones eran interesantes. También le gustaba la naturalidad con la que lo tocaba. No había nada de malo en ello, ¿verdad? Aquello no quería decir que estuviera enamorado. Solo que sabía apreciar sus cualidades.

Por otra parte, era una trepadora, una mentirosa que seguramente se había acostado con su medio hermano. Aun así, no se creía que Bella hubiera sido la causa de la muerte de Emmett. Esme necesitaba buscar un culpable, pero la verdad era que Emmett estaba borracho cuando se estrelló. Aquel accidente había sido consecuencia de la irresponsabilidad y de la pasión por la velocidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió ir a pagar la factura de la boutique que había visto en la habitación de Bella.

Aquel día, al llegar al trabajo, Bella se encontró con todo tipo de cuchicheos desagradables. Cuando Heidy Binn le preguntó encantadora dónde quería trabajar, le contestó roja como un to mate que le daba igual. La pusieron en una es quina y le dieron algo para mantenerla entretenida.

Se dio cuenta de que seguir trabajando en la empresa de Edward podía resultar muy desagradable y a la hora de comer llamó a otra agencia de selección de personal. Le dijeron que no había problema en buscarle un puesto como relaciones públicas.

El viernes, Edward apareció en el último piso, donde trabajaba Bella, porque tenía una reunión con el director de contabilidad. El hombre lo es taba esperando nada más salir del ascensor, pero él ni lo vio. Solo tenía ojos para Bella, que estaba frente a él vestida de amarillo.

-Bella...

Ella asintió lentamente y notó que se le aceleraba el corazón y que su enfado se disipaba. Al mirarlo a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo también se alegraban de verlo.

-Hola... -dijo él con las hormonas revolucionadas y un peligroso entusiasmo -. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien... -contestó ella en un hilo de voz.

-Tengo una reunión...

Mientras lo veía alejarse por el pasillo, Bella consiguió reaccionar y, en ese momento, oyó unas risas procedentes del despacho de Heidy Binn. ¿Se había puesto en evidencia? Pues claro que sí. Si se había quedado mirándolo como una colegiala. Avergonzada, decidió no estar por allí cuando Edward saliera de la reunión.

Aquella tarde, la agencia de selección la llamó para decirle que tenían un puesto para ella y que empezaría la semana siguiente. Aliviada, aceptó. Le pareció que le resultaría más fácil reordenar su vida lejos de Cullen International y, así, reunir el valor para decirle a Edward lo que le tenía que decir.

El viernes por la noche, Edward se quedó en casa aburrido. No quería salir ni ver a nadie.

_**000**_

Bella llamó a su padre y lo encontró muy preocupado.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la señora Clearwater?

-Le ofrecí una buena indemnización, la aceptó y se fue el mismo día con un buen enfado-contestó su padre-. Rosalie está encantada, pero a mí todo esto me ha dejado muy mal sabor de boca.

-¿Y Rosalie?

-Mal... Se pone a llorar cada vez que le digo algo del bebé, y el otro día se me ocurrió decirle que quería hablar con su ginecólogo y se puso histérica.

Bella enarcó las cejas. ¿No estaría Rosalie al borde de una crisis de ansiedad? Se sintió culpa ble por no contarle a su padre lo que sabía. Se preguntó qué pensaría él cuando le dijera que iba a tener un hijo ilegítimo. No le iba a hacer ninguna gracia porque era un hombre conservador. Aquello podía empeorar su relación...

_**000**_

Él domingo por la mañana, Edward abrió el Sunday Globe, un periódico que siempre había te nido por un panfleto. Solo quería comprobar que Jane no había vuelto a escribir nada sobre Bella y él. Se quedó estupefacto al ver que los protagonistas de aquella semana eran Emmett y Rosalie Swan, la madrastra de Bella. Jane había hecho bien su trabajo y había conseguido que la señora Clearwater le contara todo lo que sabía sobre su aventura.

Bella estaba en la cama cuando sonó su móvil. Contestó y se quedó alucinada al comprobar que era una amiga que llamaba para pedirle perdón por haberse equivocado con ella en cuanto a Emmett.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-¿No has leído el Sunday Globe!

Al leer que la señora Clearwater había vendido toda la historia, Bella se dio cuenta de que el ama de llaves debía de saberlo todo incluso antes que ella. Ahora entendía por qué Rosalie quería deshacerse de la señora Clearwater.

Una hora después, estaba frente a su casa. Había una nube de fotógrafos en la puerta, pero con siguió abrirse paso mientras disparaban sus cámaras. Su padre estaba sentado en su despacho, con las cortinas echadas.

_**000**_

**Wajajaja y ahora Edward, ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo? No puedo esperar para que suplique Wajajajajaj**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen bla bla bla….**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

Rosalie se fue anoche. Una amiga periodista la advirtió de lo que iba a salir publicado hoy -le confesó su padre, visiblemente consternado-. No va a volver. Quiere el divorcio...

-Pero... ¿y el niño?

Su padre la miró con tristeza.

-No hay ningún niño...

-Oh, no. ¿Lo ha perdido?

-No, nunca existió. No estaba embarazada. Se lo inventó para que no me contaras lo de Emmett y ella. Pensó que podría quedarse en estado y, luego, decir que se había confundido de fecha, pero no estaba embarazada. Como el tiempo iba pasando y tuvo que empezar a ir al ginecólogo, decidió que más adelante fingiría un aborto natural. ¡Menos mal que me he librado de eso!

-¿Y no será que desea tanto tener un hijo que se lo ha inventado?

-No -contestó su padre-. ¡Anoche me dijo que los niños no le gustan nada y que estaba harta de vivir con un hombre que podría ser su padre! ¡Le importa un bledo el daño que nos ha hecho!

-Lo siento mucho...

-Puede que un hombre de cincuenta y cinco que se casa con una mujer treinta años más joven se merezca esto. ¿Por qué no me contaste que me engañaba con Emmett?

-Porque... eh... no podía... por el bebé -con testó con tristeza. En ese momento, oyeron el re vuelo de los periodistas que estaban en la puerta-. Puede que se vayan si salgo y les digo alguna cosa. ¿Qué te parece?

-Haz lo que creas más conveniente -contestó su padre.

Bella salió a la puerta para contestar a preguntas del peor gusto.

-¿Emmett se acostaba con usted y con su madrastra a la vez?

-Emmett y yo solo éramos amigos -respondió con calma.

-¿Y qué hay de Edward Cullen?

-¡Ese y yo no somos amigos! -contestó riendo.

Horas más tarde, mientras preparaba algo de comer para su padre, se dio cuenta de que su nombre había quedado limpio. ¿Se enteraría Edward? Tarde o temprano, sí. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al darse cuenta de su metedura de pata? Bueno, ¿y a ella qué le importaba? Lo que le había hecho era imperdonable. Abrió la nevera y vio que había tomates secos y helado. -Ummm. Qué hambre.

Una hora después, el Lamborghini de Edward llegaba a casa de los Swan. Solo quedaba un fotógrafo y Edward sonrió cuando le hizo una foto. Llevaba sonriendo desde que había leído la columna de Jane. La verdad es que todo encajaba: la madrastra mala, como en los cuentos. Era perfecto. Ahora, lo único que quería era recuperar a Bella.

-Bella pasa de ti -lo advirtió el fotógrafo.

-No digas tonterías -le contestó furioso.

-Es una mujer de armas tomar... Yo no tendría muchas esperanzas.

Edward se limitó a reír y llamó a la puerta con fuerza.

Una pena que Bella lo hubiera visto llegar desde el salón. Aunque estaba lejos, su sonrisa la dejó de piedra. Qué guapo era, pero, ¿cómo se atrevía a sonreír creyendo que iba a ser bien recibido? Aquello disparó su rencor y la hizo sospechar que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había sucedido. Aquel hombre era un insensible sin escrúpulos. Era imposible tener una relación seria con él. Edward se había encargado de dejárselo claro.

¿No había conseguido acaso sobrevivir ya una semana sin él? Seguro que acabaría olvidándolo, claro que sí. En lo más profundo de su ser, supo que Edward le iba a pedir que volviera con él y aquello la perturbó. Pensó que, en cuanto le dijera que estaba embarazada y que quería criar a aquel hijo sola, él se echaría atrás. Así que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

Cuando Bella le abrió la puerta, Edward ya no sonreía.

-Pasa...

-¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta? No creo que tu familia esté hoy para muchas visitas.

-Sólo está mi padre y está durmiendo la siesta en la biblioteca -contestó ella, demasiado consciente de su cercanía haciéndolo pasar al estudio.

-¿Y la...? -Edward consiguió controlarse a tiempo para no pronunciar el insulto de cuatro le tras-. ¿Y tu madrastra?

-Se ha ido. Se van a divorciar.

-Tu padre ha actuado bien al ponerla de patitas en la calle -apuntó Edward sin compasión.

-La verdad es que se ha ido ella.

-Mejor... así tendrá derecho a menos cosas en el acuerdo de divorcio -condenó él.

-¡Ahora mismo, a mi padre lo que menos le importa es eso! -exclamó Bella, dolida-. ¡Está destrozado!

-Estaba pensando en ti, no en tu padre. No es muy agradable tener a una mujer así en la familia. ¿Por qué no le pusiste los puntos sobre las íes antes?

-Porque creía que estaba embarazada, pero resulta que no era cierto, que me lo dijo para mantenerme con la boca cerrada -contestó pensando en la ironía de su propio embarazo. Rosalie muerta de ganas por quedarse embarazada y, al final, había sido ella la que iba a tener un hijo.

-Debía de estar loca. Si te sirve de consuelo, Esme Platt me ha llamado esta mañana pro fundamente compungida por cómo te trató.

-No le guardo ningún rencor -contestó Bella acercándose a la ventana.

-No entiendo por qué no me contaste toda la verdad. Si me hubieras dicho que Emmett se veía con la mujer de tu padre, te habría creído.

Bella se dio cuenta de que la estaba intentando culpar en parte por no haber querido confiar en él.

-No lo creo. ¡Esme y tú queríais venganza y os daba igual a quién os llevarais por delante! A Edward no le gustó aquella contestación.

-Me he equivocado contigo y quiero que lo sepas.

-¿Es una disculpa?

-Theo mou... ¡Espera un momento! -exclamó Edward. Bella se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan tranquilo como quería hacerla creer-. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad.

-Yo no.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo estés -dijo él preguntándose si el brillo de las lágrimas que estaba viendo en sus ojos eran la respuesta correcta a la primera disculpa que le ofrecía a una mujer en su vida.

-No siento que te equivocaras juzgándome porque, así, me he dado cuenta de lo bestia y canalla que eres.

-Pero no volveré a tratarte así nunca -protestó él-. Quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

-Seguro que encuentras a otra tonta para sustituirme -le espetó Bella dándole la espalda y concentrándose en no llorar.

-Sí, claro que podría hacerlo si quisiera. El problema es que solo te quiero a ti.

«En la cama, claro», pensó Bella con un nudo en la garganta. Se obligó a girarse para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Creo que cambiarás de opinión cuando oigas lo que tengo que decirte.

-Nada hará que cambie de opinión -le prometió Edward abrazándola de repente.

Bella no quería quedarse entre sus brazos, pero Edward no la soltaba. Le agarró la cara y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me miras así? Te prometo que no volveré a hacerte daño.

-Estoy embarazada... -dijo Bella temblando. Edward la soltó absorto. No estaba preparado para aquello.

-¿Embarazada?

-Sí.

-Embarazada... -repitió como si no hubiera oído aquella palabra en su vida-. ¿De Emmett? -añadió preso de unos terribles celos. Bella se alejó de él.

-No, no es de Emmett. Tu medio hermano no era tan rastrero como para acostarse conmigo y con Rosalie a la vez. De hecho, nunca me acosté con él -confesó.

Edward recordó aquella primera noche con ella y supuso que podía ser cierto, pero la noticia lo había pillado tan de sorpresa que no podía pen sar con claridad.

-¿Cómo sé que eso es cierto?

-La única persona con la que me he acostado en mi vida eres tú... ¿Es culpa mía que estuvieras demasiado absorto en aprovecharte de mí como para darte cuenta de que era virgen?

-No me he aprovechado de ti en ningún momento y, si lo que me dices es cierto, eres la única virgen con la que he estado nunca -contestó intentando ganar tiempo para pensar-. Me dijiste que estabas tomando la píldora.

-Aquella mañana vomité. El médico me ha di cho que ha podido ser por eso o porque me haya tocado estar dentro del pequeño porcentaje de mujeres que se quedan embarazadas con este método anticonceptivo. El caso es que estoy embarazada y el niño es tuyo.

-Mío... -dijo Edward, abrumado por la enorme responsabilidad de tener un hijo. Pensó en su triste infancia, siempre al cuidado de otros o en internados lejos de casa. Nadie mejor que él sabía que el dinero no es nada para un niño que no tiene afecto.

-Veo que te has quedado sin palabras -apuntó Bella tras un grave silencio-. Bueno, quiero que sepas que lo voy a tener...

Edward arrugó el ceño sin entender muy bien lo que le acababa de decir.

-Claro. ¿Qué ibas a hacer si no? -Bella parpadeó confusa.

-Tendremos que hacerlo lo mejor que podamos -dijo Edward dándose cuenta de que su vida iba a sufrir un severo cambio. Decidió que lo mejor que le podía pasar era que Bella tuviera a aquel hijo. Así volvería con él. Estaba decidido a que no le faltara nada a aquel niño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Edward suspiró con impaciencia.

-Obviamente, me tendré que casar contigo. Ha sido culpa mía. Yo también tendría que haber tomado precauciones aquella noche. He metido la pata y cargaré con la responsabilidad. Soy un Cullen... ¡Nunca intentaría huir de mi responsabilidad!

Bella sintió que la ira se adueñaba de ella.

-No me quiero casar contigo...

-No tienes opción...

-A ver si te enteras... ¡No me voy a casar contigo!

-Claro que sí. ¡Tenemos algo más importante entre manos que el hecho de que yo sea una bestia y un canalla! -le dijo con ironía-. ¿Te importaría que nos centráramos en el tema del bebé?

-¡No quieres casarte conmigo! ¡Tampoco creo que quieras tener un hijo! -le espetó Bella sin tiendo que se le partía el corazón y odiándolo por no darse cuenta de cómo estaba.

-Te quiero a mi lado y, en cuanto al niño, ya me haré a la idea.

Bella abrió la puerta del estudio como indicándole que se fuera. Allí estaba su padre, alucinado. Obviamente, había oído suficiente como para saber que estaba embarazada de Edward. La miró con desprecio. Aquello fue demasiado para ella. Llorando, corrió a su apartamento en el antiguo establo.

Edward percibió la cara de disgusto de su futuro suegro.

-Siento mucho que se haya enterado así. Bella está un poco alterada, pero yo me encargaré de to dos los preparativos para la boda -le dijo.

Charlie Swan sintió un gran alivio y le ofreció a Edward una copa, que él aceptó.

Nunca se había sentido tan perdido. Creía que Bella estaba jugando con él, lo último que esperaba de ella. Se dio cuenta de que quizá había abierto la boca más de la cuenta. Habría sido mejor que se hubiese mordido la lengua. Tras tomarse tres copas, Charlie le dijo que nunca había oído una propuesta de matrimonio peor y le preguntó si le daba vergüenza mostrarse romántico.

Edward contestó con sinceridad. Nunca en su vida había tenido un detalle romántico con nadie.

-Pues deberías aprender -lo aconsejó Charlie antes de contarle que Bella trataba a sus muñecas de pequeña como si fuera su madre y que siempre le habían encantado los niños.

Mientras oía a su futuro suegro recrearse en sus recuerdos e ilusionarse con la llegada de un nieto, Edward se relajó y se imaginó a la criatura como a una Bella en miniatura. Le empezó a gustar la idea.

Charlie le dio el certificado de nacimiento de Bella y Edward se apresuró a hacer los papeles oportunos para casarse en una semana. Siguiendo los consejos de su suegro, fue a una buena joyería y eligió un anillo de pedida con diamantes y una alianza a juego.

Aquella misma noche, volvió a casa de los Swan encantado y seguro de que aquella vez sí que iba a ser bien recibido. Bella se daría cuenta de que lo de casarse con ella iba en serio cuando viera que ya lo había preparado todo.

Bella se había pasado media tarde llorando por la poca sensibilidad de Edward. Intentó convencerse de que la sinceridad era una virtud, pero tanta por su parte en unos momentos tan delicados le había hecho bastante daño. Lo quería mucho, pero aquel amor quedaba oculto bajo infinitas capas de rabia y dolor hacia él. ¿Cómo se iba a casar con un hombre que lo último que quería era una mujer y que le gustaban los niños, pero solo de lejos? Sería un rotundo fracaso obligarlo a hacer algo de lo que siempre había huido.

Edward subió los escalones del apartamento de Bella de tres en tres. La puerta no estaba cerrada. Frunció el ceño. Era una locura no tener más cuidado en una ciudad tan grande. Menos mal que estaba él allí para cuidarla. Entró y se la encontró profundamente dormida en el sofá. Se sentó a su lado, le agarró la mano y le puso el anillo en el dedo. Ya era suya. Ahora todos los demás hombres lo sabrían. Aquello del romanticismo le encantaba.

Bella suspiró somnolienta y lo miró. Se imaginó que se estaba acostando con él. No era la primera vez que soñaba con ello. Alargó la mano y le tocó la cara. Edward se la tomó y la besó. Bella se incorporó y lo besó con pasión.

Edward gimió de placer y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Me sigues deseando, pethi mou -le dijo-, pero no me puedo quedar. No quiero ofender a tu padre.

Bella ahogó un grito de sorpresa, avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer. Había vuelto a caer en sus brazos sin oponer la más mínima resistencia.

-Esto no puede pasar -dijo con voz temblorosa.

Entonces, se dio cuenta del anillo. Anonadada, levantó la mano para admirar el maravilloso diamante.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué es?

-¿De verdad te lo tengo que decir?

Bella asintió orgullosa porque no se podía creer que, después de haberle dicho que no se pensaba casar con él, Edward le hubiera comprado un anillo y se lo hubiera colocado sin su consentimiento.

-También tengo las alianzas -apuntó encantado poniéndose en pie para abrazarla.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Bella, iracunda.

-Sí, la verdad es que no he parado. Ya tengo los papeles de la boda arreglados. He reservado la iglesia y he contratado a un modista buenísimo para que te haga el vestido de novia. Tú lo único que tienes que hacer es estar guapísima el sábado...

-¿Quieres decir que podré elegir el vestido?

-He hablado con un diseñador italiano... Van a venir el miércoles para que elijas.

-Oh... ¿Este sábado? -preguntó Bella, sor prendida.

-A tu padre le pareció bien que no dejáramos pasar más tiempo.

-¿Ah, sí? Edward... ¿qué te he contestado cuando me has dicho que nos casáramos?

-Que no, pero sé que no lo decías en serio -dijo él.

-¿De verdad? -respondió Bella mirando el anillo. Se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba haciendo todo aquello con su mejor intención, pero estaba claro que se casaba con ella porque estaba embarazada. ¿Qué pasaría en unos meses, cuando estuviera todavía más enamorada que en esos momentos y él se diera cuenta de que las buenas intenciones no eran suficientes para casarse? Seguramente, dejaría de encontrarla atractiva en cuanto empezara a engordar. A lo mejor, incluso le daba asco. Se aburriría, se iría con otras y aquello la destrozaría.

-No puedo -susurró.

-Son los nervios de la boda -dijo Edward agarrándola con fuerza de los hombros.

-No puedo -repitió Bella-. No puedo casarme contigo.

Edward la soltó y dio un paso atrás. No entendía qué pasaba. Se estaba poniendo furioso, pero logró controlarse. Había hecho todo lo que se le había ocurrido que le gustaría y Bella no se había molestado ni en darle las gracias. Ni se había percatado de que estaba realmente entusiasmado con algo que nunca había creído que haría.

-Mi hijo debe llevar mi apellido y contar con mi protección -le dijo con determinación-. No es negociable.

-Conmigo, las órdenes no te sirven de nada -le espetó ella rebelándose.

-¡Pues dime qué sirve, porque me estoy hartando!

Bella se apartó de él. Aunque lo quería, no debía exponerse a más sufrimientos. ¿Cómo se iba a fiar de él si solo se quería casar con ella por sentido de la responsabilidad? Entendía que lo quisiera hacer por el bien del niño, pero vivir bajo el mismo techo que él le parecía un paso enorme.

-Quiero una respuesta.

-Nos casaremos, pero no viviremos juntos. Quiero que me compres una casa para mí.

-Repite eso... No, mejor no lo hagas -apuntó mirándola con enfado.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Sería perfecto! -dijo Bella con entusiasmo-. Así podrías venir a vernos cuan do quisieras.

-¿De verdad?

-Cada uno tendría su vida. Tú con tu empresa y yo con mi nuevo trabajo.

-¿Qué trabajo?

-Empiezo mañana.

-Pero si estás embarazada...

-Las embarazadas también podemos trabajar...

-Trabajas para mí -le recordó Edward, ira cundo. No quería que trabajara en una empresa con otros hombres.

-Ya no. Nunca fue una buena idea, ¿verdad? Hay gente a la que no le gusta trabajar con una mujer que está liada con el jefe. Como te estaba diciendo, si vivimos en casa diferentes, no nos meteremos ninguno en la vida del otro.

-¿Y si yo quiero meterme en tu vida? -Bella tomó aire.

-De todas formas, no creo que sea buena idea que los dos primeros meses te quedes a dormir.

-¡Te digo desde ya que no estoy dispuesto a comprar otra casa, y que me dejas quedarme a dormir o no hay nada entre nosotros! -exclamó Edward sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

Bella se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Solo intento protegerme. No quiero que me vuelvas a hacer daño. Necesito tiempo para volver a confiar en ti.

Edward apretó los puños en silencio. Así que era una venganza. Muy bien. ¡Quería vengarse de él por lo que le había hecho! ¡No había nacido la mujer capaz de conseguir que se humillara de aquella manera!

-Te estás equivocando -dijo Bella.

-No me gusta que me tomen como algo pasajero.

-Solo quiero que los dos tengamos espacio y libertad para decidir si queremos vivir juntos o no...

-Yo estoy seguro de que sí. ¿Qué te pasa?

-No pienso dormir contigo hasta el sábado -dijo Bella cruzando los dedos a la espalda y rezando en silencio.

¿Un interminable período de prueba sin sexo? Edward notó un escalofrío por la espalda.

-De eso nada... -contestó entre dientes.

-¿Es por...? ¿Es por no acostarte conmigo? -le preguntó Bella tras un terrible silencio.

-¿De dónde te has sacado esa idea?

-Muy bien... habrá sexo -dijo ella enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Es como tener una amante -musitó Edward, encantado al ver el efecto que tenía sobre ella aquella palabra-. Muy bien... trato hecho.

Sin embargo, cuando minutos después se metió en el coche, no se sentía en absoluto satisfecho. No lo quería. Si lo había amado alguna vez, él so lito se había cargado ese amor. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar la seguridad de casarse con él, pero llevando vidas separadas. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre solo, no quería que aquello fuera así con ella. Quería vivir con Bella y su hijo. Quería compartirlo todo con ella. No sabía de dónde había salido aquel deseo. Sintió vergüenza por habérselo dicho, sobre todo porque ella había insistido en casas separadas y sexo de vez en cuando por si él no podía resistirlo.

Sería un loco si aceptara aquellas condiciones.

Solo un tonto las aceptaría.

¿Un desesperado quizás también?

Se recordó a sí mismo que lo primero era pensar en su hijo y que todo lo demás era secundario.

_**000**_

**Aquí combiné 2 capis porque uno era muy corto….que piensan de lo que pasa aquí?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen bla bla bla….**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

Bella se dio cuenta de que empezar a trabajar en un sitio nuevo la misma semana que se iba a casar no resultaba fácil. Era un buen trabajo porque podía ir vestida más informal y ganaba el doble que en CI, sus compañeros eran encantadores y enseguida le confiaron la organización de una fiesta de inauguración de una discoteca. Estaba tan ocupada, que le faltaban horas para trabajar.

Tuvo que elegir el vestido de novia en media hora que consiguió sacar para comer y se vio obligada a salir dos noches y a dejarse ver con gente que se pirraba porque la vieran con la futura mujer de Edward Cullen. El embarazo la hacía cansarse mucho más que antes y, al pensar lo difícil que le iba a resultar compaginar aquel trabajo con su maternidad, se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

No podía parar de pensar en Edward y se pasaba las noches en vela. La primera parte de la se mana estuvo fuera en un viaje de negocios y, aun que la llamó, se mostró distante. «¡Qué esperaba!», se dijo Bella. Lo que le había parecido la solución perfecta al principio para su matrimonio se le antojaba ahora un error.

No estaba apostando nada por su unión ni por él si insistía en vivir separados. Nunca llegarían a nada. Además, si Edward no veía que su vida había cambiado, seguiría comportándose como un soltero, algo que a Bella no le convenía en absoluto. Le había dicho que no confiaba en él y que quería que cada uno tuviera su espacio y su libertad; tenía la impresión de que lo único que iba a conseguir así era que Edward ni se molestara en intentar adaptarse a su nueva situación de hombre casado y padre de familia.

Dos días antes de la boda, Edward la llamó para anunciarle que había encontrado la casa perfecta para ella.

-¡Qué rapidez! -consiguió decir apenada.

No se habían vuelto a ver desde la noche en la que habían decidido casarse. Cuando fue a bus carla para enseñarle la casa, se mostró hermético, como si no se diera cuenta de que Bella le estaba intentando dar a entender por todos los medios que se moría porque la abrazara y la besara hasta dejarla sin sentido.

-Me encanta el anillo -le dijo- y los organiza dores que has contratado para la boda son fantásticos.

-No quería que tuvieras demasiadas cosas que hacer estando embarazada. ¿Qué tal el trabajo de relaciones públicas?

-Muy duro, pero divertido -contestó fingiendo entusiasmo. La verdad era que le habían bastado cuatro días para darse cuenta de que era el trabajo perfecto para una mujer soltera y sin hijos.

-Podrás descansar en el viaje de novios.

-¿Qué viaje de novios? ¡Acabo de empezar, no puedo pedir vacaciones!

-Ya he hablado con tu jefe y no hay ningún problema.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, me dijo que eres un gran fichaje para la empresa. Al convertirte en mi esposa tendrás acceso a gente por la que se pelean todas las empresas de relaciones públicas. Podrás elegir horario, incluso ir solo media jornada -dijo Edward, ilusionado por sus logros.

-Nada que ver con las condiciones laborales que tenía en CI -dijo Bella, avergonzada porque había estado a punto de aplaudir ante la posibilidad de la media jornada. Seguro que a Edward no le gustaría que tirara tan pronto la toalla.

-Eso fue culpa mía. Quería que la niñita rica y mimada aprendiera lo que era ganarse la vida trabajando.

La casa de estilo georgiano que había elegido para ella estaba a la vuelta de la esquina de la suya. Bella no dijo nada porque él tampoco lo hizo, pero el corazón le dio un brinco de alegría. Era una casa preciosa, reformada con estilo y perfectamente decorada. Edward le dijo que, a cambio de una buena cantidad, los propietarios estaban de acuerdo en irse rápidamente.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿eh? -murmuró Bella mirando las elegantes estancias en las que iba a tener que vivir sola. Presa del pánico, pensó que estaba loca por haber pedido aquello. Se sintió terriblemente culpable y confundida, pero disimuló y dijo que estaba deseando mudarse.

Al verla tan contenta, Edward pensó con tristeza que nunca se iría a vivir con él.

Bella llevó el día de su boda un vestido de cuento de hadas. Fue un día lleno de sorpresas, empezando por un maravilloso collar de diamantes y zafiros con pendientes a juego que le regaló Edward, y terminando por una carroza tirada por caballos blancos que apareció en su casa para llevarla a la iglesia. Se dio cuenta de que Edward había hecho todo lo que había estado en su mano para que aquel día fuera especial para ella y fuese una novia radiante.

Sintió que se le encogía el corazón cuando, al entrar en la iglesia, él la estaba esperando en el altar. Edward se giró y sonrió. «¿Un hombre que se casa por obligación sonríe así de radiante?» Con ese pensamiento positivo, disfrutó de la ceremonia y brilló con luz propia en las fotografías que les hicieron después.

-Estás preciosa -le dijo Edward en la limusina de la que salieron de la iglesia. La abrazó y le dio un delicado beso en los labios. Bella lo besó con fuerza-. Te voy a correr el pintalabios, cuidado con el pelo... -suspiró apartándola con delicadeza.

-Ha merecido la pena -contestó ella deseándolo más que nunca.

Había muchos invitados y tuvieron que atenderlos a todos. Eso significó que estuvieron mu cho tiempo separados. Por fin, pudieron bailar y estar juntos.

-Me siento fatal... no es igual con los amigos que me dieron la espalda por lo de los rumores de Emmett -le confesó Bella.

-¿Están aquí?

-Muchos de ellos, sí. A la mayoría los conozco desde pequeña y otros son hijos de amigos de mi padre, así que me he visto en la obligación de invitarlos.

-¡Yo no los habría invitado! Eres demasiado buena. A mí, si alguien me la juega, se acuerda. Bella se tensó.

-Yo te la he jugado.

Edward la abrazó con fuerza pensando en lo buena que era.

-Sí, pero tú eres especial, pethi mou. Bella lo miró sonriente.

-Acuérdate la próxima vez que te engañe... ¿Sabes una cosa? Fijándome bien, te pareces a Emmett.

-¿Y por qué buscas parecido? -preguntó él, molesto.

Bella se ruborizó.

-Porque me dijiste que erais medio hermanos. Solo os parecéis en la altura, la complexión y los ojos. - Edward no pudo evitar preguntarse si se habría sentido atraída hacia él porque se parecía a Emmett. Hasta entonces, no se había parado a pensarlo. Emmett la había engañado con otra. Tal vez Bella siguiera enamorada de él.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó ella al ver que Edward no hablaba.

-Te debería haber dicho que mi parentesco con Emmett es un secreto. Esme tuvo sus razones para decirle a mi padre que Emmett era hijo de otro hombre. Emmett se murió sin saber la verdad. Su madre no quiere que nadie lo sepa.

-No se lo he contado a nadie -le juró Bella-. Para serte sincera, después de lo que tuve que aguantar por él y por Rosalie, te aseguro que no es mi tema de conversación favorito.

Edward intentó recordar todo lo que Bella le había dicho de Emmett, qué palabras había empleado aquella noche mientras cenaban, pero se dio cuenta de que, como había creído que todo era mentira, no había prestado demasiada atención.

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez dónde vamos de viaje de novios? -le preguntó Bella horas después a bordo de su avión privado.

-A Grecia -contestó Edward preguntándose por qué la llevaba al lugar donde más recuerdos había de Emmett e Esme.

Bella sonrió.

-¿Me vas a llevar a tu casa?

-A una isla privada.

-¿De quién es?

-Mía.

-¿Tienes una isla?

-Como todos los grandes hombres de negocios griegos -contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Perdón si te resulto vulgar, pero a mí me impresiona! -exclamó ella, un poco molesta.

La boda había ido a las mil maravillas, Edward había estado encantador y, ahora, de repente, estaba de mal humor. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se estaba dando cuenta de que se había casado de verdad? ¿No le hacía gracia estar casado con ella? Sintió lágrimas en los ojos, pero apretó los dientes, leyó una revista, disfrutó de la maravillosa comida y no volvió a abrir la boca.

Aquella noche llegaron a la isla de Isvos y Edward la tomó en brazos para entrar en la casa, que era una gran construcción de piedra y madera, con suelos de barro y muebles antiguos. Todas las ventanas daban a la playa y el rumor del mar lle naba la casa entera.

-Me encanta -murmuró Bella sonriendo-. Qué paz.

-Esme Platt la decoró. -Bella lo miró sorprendida.

-Creí que era tu secretaria.

-Sí, y la amante de mi padre. -Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Lo dejó antes de que Emmett fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para acordarse y se fue a Inglaterra.

-¿Y nunca ha vuelto?

-No. A Esme no le gusta revivir el pasado -contestó Edward apoyándose en la puerta del dormitorio-. A mí, normalmente tampoco, pero creo que estarás de acuerdo en que nunca hemos hablado de Emmett en profundidad.

-¿De Emmett? ¿Quieres que te hable de Emmett?

-Deberíamos quitárnoslo de en medio.

-¡Perdona que te diga, pero no sabía que estuviera en medio! -apuntó Bella, molesta.

-No sé casi nada de tu relación con él.

-¿Quieres que, en nuestra noche de bodas, me dedique a contarte recuerdos desagradables de otro hombre? ¡Vete a paseo, Edward!

-Sí, creo que es lo que voy a hacer. Bella se enfureció.

-¿No te parece suficiente haberte pasado todo el viaje sin hablarme? No aguanto a la gente que se enfada de repente.

-Yo no soy así -apuntó Edward, enfadado-, pero, cuando me dijiste que me parecía a Emmett, me pregunté qué fue lo primero que viste en mí...

Al comprender lo ocurrido, Bella lo miró con desprecio porque el hecho era que había conocido primero a su hermano, sí, y eso nadie lo podía cambiar.

-Eres el hombre más posesivo que he conocido en mi vida...

-No lo soy y nunca lo he sido... -contestó él de forma fulminante.

-Volátil, posesivo, celoso. ¡Menuda joya! ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme precisamente esta noche por Emmett? ¿De verdad quieres que te cuente cómo me lo encontré en la cama con Rosalie? -le espetó Bella, furiosa-. ¡No tienes nada de romántico!

Dicho eso, dio un buen portazo y se metió en el baño. Edward se fue a la playa, enfadado con ella, con él y con Emmett por haberle hecho lo que le hizo. ¿Volátil? No, nunca le habían dicho algo así. Él era un hombre que sabía controlarse. En cuanto a ser posesivo, ¿qué había de malo en ello? ¡Pero si era su mujer! Lo de celoso no quería ni pensarlo porque era una tontería.

Bella lloró de rabia. ¿Cómo podía Edward cambiar tanto de repente? Al menos, ya sabía por qué había estado de mal humor desde el banquete. No debería haberle dicho nunca que se parecía a Emmett. Se tumbó en la cama y decidió ir a buscar a Edward. La verdad es que aquello era de risa. Emmett no se podía comparar a él. Edward era mucho más guapo y deseable.

Cuando volvió de la playa media hora después, se encontró a Bella dormida. La observó y vio que tenía señales de lágrimas en las mejillas. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo. ¿Por qué lo pagaba con ella? Emmett le había hecho mucho daño y, además, estaba embarazada de él...

Bella se despertó de golpe y se sentó en la cama. Las ventanas que daban al mar estaban abiertas de par en par y observó el espectacular amanecer. Vio que el otro lado de la cama estaba deshecho también y comprendió que Edward había dormido allí, pero ella ni se había dado cuenta. Se duchó mientras se preguntaba dónde demonios estaría.

Cuando entró en la habitación, vio con alivio que estaba allí, sentado sobre un cojín viendo amanecer. Bella sintió que se le secaba la boca.

Estaba descalzo y solo llevaba unos vaqueros que le quedaban de maravilla.

-Hola... -la saludó amablemente tendiéndole la mano.

-Anoche me tendrías que haber despertado. Edward la sentó junto a él y la abrazó.

-Estabas agotada. No te habría logrado despertar ni con una sirena.

-Claro que sí -ronroneó Bella disfrutando del contacto con su piel bañada por el sol.

-Bueno, digamos que fue el primer acto de amor desinteresado de nuestra vida juntos, pethi mou -bromeó Edward besándola suavemente. Bella sintió que el deseo la invadía.

En un movimiento que lo pilló completamente por sorpresa, lo besó con pasión.

-Y el segundo... -dijo Edward levantándose-... es el desayuno que te está esperando.

-¿El desayuno? -repitió Bella, atónita.

-Sí, si quieres me puedes comer a mí de postre -le prometió él, divertido, guiándola hasta la terraza, donde la mesa estaba puesta con bollos, cereales y fruta.

-¿El servicio en esta casa es invisible? -preguntó Bella mientras Edward le ponía la silla.

-Lo he hecho yo. El servicio es muy discreto y solo viene cuando es estrictamente necesario...

-¿Y dónde están el resto del tiempo?

-En la casa principal, al otro lado de la colina.

-¿Hay otra casa?

-Sí, esta no era suficiente para impresionar a las mujeres de mi padre. Utilizo la grande cuando hay muchos invitados, pero, si estoy solo, prefiero esta.

Bella sonrió encantada de que la hubiera lle vado a esa casa. Después de tomarse el té, Edward le peló un melocotón y se lo fue dando poco a poco. Bella le lamió las manos para limpiarle el jugo. Edward la agarró de las manos y la levantó.

-Estoy listo -le dijo.

El bulto bajo los vaqueros era tan obvio que Bella se sonrojó, muerta de deseo también. Se apretó contra él buscando su calor y sus caricias. Edward la agarró del pelo y la besó con pasión.

-Vamos a terminar de desayunar -dijo tomándola en brazos y volviendo al dormitorio.

-¿Va a ser así todas las mañanas? -bromeó Bella bajándole los pantalones.

-Ponme a prueba -contestó Edward-. No te puedes imaginar lo sensual que me parece que lle ves a mi hijo dentro. .

Bella lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿De verdad?

Al mirarlo a los ojos, vio que hablaba en serio y sintió un gran alivio.

-De verdad -le confirmó él sonriendo y quitándole el camisón.

-Lo que dijiste ayer de Emmett...

-Shhh -respondió él-. Ni caso.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Cierra los ojos y haz como que acabamos de llegar -le indicó Edward acariciándole los pezones.

La introdujo en un mundo de placer, en el que lo único que importaba era el siguiente orgasmo. Edward recorrió todo su cuerpo con la boca arrancándole gritos de éxtasis.

-Edward... te deseo...

-Espera... -le dijo separándole las piernas y avanzando hacia el centro de su cuerpo con la len gua.

-No... -dijo Bella.

Edward no le hizo caso y siguió hasta convertir aquel «no» en varios «síes» de placer. Bella se sentía fuera de control. Su cuerpo no era suyo, no le respondía, solo sentía. Cuando el placer parecía insoportable, Edward se introdujo en su cuerpo sin dificultad. Bella no podía respirar, se incorporó y siguió el ritmo de las embestidas con las caderas hasta que alcanzó el punto más alto de placer, sintió espasmos por todo el cuerpo y, luego, un gran bienestar.

En la tranquilidad que siguió a aquella maravillosa experiencia, se sintió llena de amor. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Aunque Edward no la quisiera, era cariñoso.

-Pensar que sólo yo sé cómo eres, me encanta -murmuró Edward, satisfecho.

-Así te gustará más estar casado conmigo -rió Bella.

Edward la miró fijamente, la besó y tomó aire como si fuera a decir algo importante.

-Lo que tenemos es especial... muy especial.

-¿Sí? -dijo ella queriendo oír algo más, pero conformándose con lo que tenían de momento.

-Sí -contestó Edward, molesto porque Bella no se diese cuenta de que le estaba diciendo lo mucho que la apreciaba-. Estamos muy unidos, lo siento.

-Oh...

-Nunca había estado tan unido a una mujer, pero tú eres diferente.

-¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?

-No...

Bella se tuvo que conformar con eso.

Dos semanas después, Bella se miró al espejo con un vestido en tonos cobrizos y se dio cuenta de lo bien que le quedaba el bronceado que había adquirido.

Llevaba los pendientes y el collar de esmeraldas que Edward le había regalado la noche anterior. No podía ser más feliz.

Habían pasado días de asueto, haciendo solo lo que les apetecía. Comer, nadar, quedarse en la cama, hablar hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Habían bajado un par de noches a cenar al pueblecito. Había solo dos tabernas y los habían tratado como invitados de honor. Otros días habían ido a Corfú, una isla más grande, para hacer compras, cenar o bailar.

En aquel tiempo, Bella había aprendido mucho del hombre con el que se había casado. Cuando Edward le había dicho que tenía pensado viajar menos para estar más con ella y con el niño, no había sabido qué contestar de la emoción.

-Te resultará difícil.

-Así lo he decidido. De pequeño, mi padre era un desconocido para mí. Él creía que sus mujeres se encargarían de mí, pero no lo hicieron. Era mu cho más fácil dejarme con el servicio o mandarme a un internado.

Bella había comprendido el fortísimo sentido de la responsabilidad que Edward tenía por su hijo. Estaba claro que, después de haber pasado una infancia como la suya, quería algo muy diferente para su hijo. Empezó a entender el carácter de Edward al darse cuenta de que había tenido que aprender a sacarse las castañas del fuego desde bien pequeño.

Durante aquellas dos estupendas semanas, no había parado de sorprenderla. La noche en la que la había pillado comiéndose tomates secados al sol directamente del frasco, se había partido de risa y se la había llevado a la cama con frasco y todo. A las veinticuatro horas, un avión llevó un buen cargamento de tomates.

-Es un bebé griego -había dicho feliz.

No se lo iba a decir, pero creía firmemente que Edward era el marido perfecto. Era romántico sin darse cuenta, increíblemente apasionado y tierno, interesante. Era estupendo. Bella se rió al recordar su preocupación por si no era un buen marido. Estaba segura de que, en cualquier momento, sacaría el tema de las dos casas separadas en Londres y le propondría que se fuera a vivir con él.

La última noche de su viaje de novios, Edward había decidido dar una gran fiesta en la casa grande. Quería invitar a sus amigos griegos que no pudieron ir a la boda.

-Estás preciosa con ese vestido -le dijo al entrar en la habitación. Bella sonrió.

-Lo escogiste tú. Las esmeraldas le van estupendamente. Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Las esmeraldas no hacen más que ensalzar la belleza de tus ojos. Tenían que ser tuyas, pethi mou.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba radiante de felicidad. No podía creerse que quisiera que vivieran separados al volver a Londres. Se guro que cambiaría de opinión.

-¿Cómo llegaste a llevarte tan bien con Esme Platt? -le preguntó Bella quitándose los za patos para andar por el camino de arena que llevaba a la casa grande-. Nunca me lo has contado.

-Entre los ocho y los once años, pasé todas las vacaciones aquí con ella y con Emmett. Mi padre solo venía de vez en cuando -contestó Edward con amargura.

-¿Todas las vacaciones?

-Sí, a mi padre le venía bien. Entonces no es taba casado. Esme me trataba igual que a Emmett y yo empecé a considerarlos como mi familia. Dejé de pensarlo cuando le pregunté a mi padre cuándo se iba a casar con Esme.

-¿Era tan imposible?

-Llevaban muchos años liados, era una relación tormentosa. Mi padre solo la veía como a una amante y me dijo que no debía preguntar ese tipo de cosas. Aquella misma noche, me hizo irme a la casa de Atenas y no volví a ver a Esme hasta que fui mayor.

-¡Qué cruel!

«¿Por qué le habré contado todo esto?», se preguntó Edward viendo que a Bella se le saltaban las lágrimas. Le agradecía su comprensión, pero le daba vergüenza aquella situación.

Ante ellos apareció la casa grande, que había construido Carlisce para su segunda mujer. Bella la había visitado la semana anterior. Aunque tenía cientos de habitaciones, como un hotel, le faltaba estilo y encanto.

-Tengo muchas ideas para la casa. Estoy desean do volver a Londres para empezar -comentó cambiando así de tema-. Tendré que buscar a un buen decorador. Incluso a un arquitecto.

Edward creyó que le estaba hablando de la casa que le había comprado en Londres y se tragó la información con enfado. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan entusiasmada ante algo que significaba alejarlo de ella? ¿Todo lo que habían compartido aquellos días no la había hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Qué era él para ella? ¿Una parte más de unas vacaciones llenas de sol, mar y sexo, o una aventura que llegaba a su fin? ¡Obviamente, no mu cho más, a pesar de ser el padre de su hijo!

Sorprendida por su silencio, Bella se puso roja porque había creído que le gustaría la idea. Claro que, por otra parte, tal vez a Edward le había parecido muy descarado por su parte anunciar, así, de repente, que iba a reformar una de sus casas. Se lo tendría que haber dicho él.

Eso no quiere decir, por supuesto, que vaya a ser una obra cara -se apresuró a añadir para arreglarlo.

-Gástate lo que quieras -dijo él de forma gro sera-. Me importa un bledo.

Bella permaneció en silencio, conmocionada, sin saber qué había dicho para merecerse una contestación así. Estaba claro que Edward estaba enfadado. Los invitados empezaron a llegar y Edward se perdió entre la multitud dejándola sola para hacer de anfitriona. Las pocas ocasiones en las que coincidieron, habló en griego, dándole a entender que sobraba en sus conversaciones.

-Te compadezco -le dijo una mujer llamada Tanya que le dejó muy claro que había salido con Edward en el pasado.

-¿Por qué? -dijo Bella, tensa.

-Es obvio que Edward no se ha casado por gusto -apuntó la exótica rubia-. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, todas sabemos que hay ciertos hombres que han nacido para ser libres, ¿verdad?

Aquello fue suficiente para que Bella se diera cuenta de que Edward la estaba poniendo en evidencia. Lo buscó y lo vio solo. Parecía preocupado.

-¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? -le preguntó acercándose.

-Nada.

-Apenas te he visto en toda la noche...

-¿Y? -dijo Edward enarcando una ceja-. ¿Es que tenemos que estar todo el día pegaditos? Ya he tenido bastante estas dos semanas. La verdad es que estoy deseando volver a Londres para que cada uno haga un poco su vida. Bella se quedó helada.

-No eres el único -consiguió decir.

Se alejó de él conmocionada. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera dicho eso? ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de alguien tan rudo? No sabía qué había pasado, no importaba. El hecho era que se había vuelto a equivocar con los sentimientos de un hombre hacia ella.

Sabía que no la quería, pero creía que estaban unidos. ¿No lo había dicho él mismo? Claro que, no era lo mismo lo que le decía en la cama y lo que le decía fuera de ella. Decidió que tenía que creer la segunda versión, por su bien. Miró a su alrededor y no vio más que caras borrosas. La música se le hacía cada vez más lejana. Intentó ir hacia la silla más cercana, pero cayó al suelo con un gemido.

Edward corrió hacia ella, preso de una culpa sin igual. El hecho de que hubiera tres médicos entre los presentes no lo alivió lo más mínimo.

Bella recobró la consciencia y se encontró tumbada en un sofá en otra habitación. Había tres hombres observándola y Edward estaba de rodillas junto a ella, agarrándola de la mano como si estuviera en su lecho de muerte. Lo miró y sonrió, pero, al recordar sus palabras, volvió a perder el color y miró hacia otro lado con la respiración acelerada.

-Solo se ha desmayado, no es nada -le dijo su mejor amigo a Edward-. Una embarazada no debe estar tantas horas de pie con este calor...

-Además, no ha cenado -apuntó otro amigo.

-Está débil. No creo que le haya venido muy bien ocuparse de doscientos invitados -apuntó el tercero-. Edward, que te quede claro que necesita cariño y descanso.

Edward se sentía fatal.

-Te voy a llevar a la cama -dijo tomándola en brazos.

Bella no protestó. Cuanto más pensaba en su rechazo, más angustiada se sentía. Consiguió des pedirse educadamente de los médicos.

Edward la dejó sobre la extravagante cama redonda de la suite principal. Se moría por salir del agujero en el que lo había metido su maldito orgullo.

-Lo que te he dicho de que estaba harto de estar contigo, no era cierto -se apresuró a confesar.

-Me gustaría estar sola -contestó Bella dándole la espalda y creyendo que lo decía porque se sentía mal por haber sido tan sincero con ella.

-Perdón por ser un canalla -insistió él, compungido-. Quiero que seas feliz...

-Entonces, vete -murmuró Bella.

-Pero te necesito -dijo Edward con fuerza.

Bella sintió que una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla. Obviamente, Edward se había dado cuenta de lo triste que se encontraba porque su sueño de tener un matrimonio normal y feliz no se fuera a hacer realidad.

-Yo a ti no -murmuró.

_**000**_

_**Pues bien ya se casaron, pero como que Edward volvió a estropear todo :p.**_

_**Ya esta historia se acerca a su final, no se lo pierdan.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen bla bla bla….**_

_**Bueno chicas, lo que muchas deseaban y a la vez no...e último capítulo :p**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

Edward pasó una noche terrible. La mayoría de los invitados no se quedaron a dormir, pero una parte de los que lo hicieron lo tuvieron despierto hasta el amanecer. Luego se paseó por la habitación que había junto a la de Bella, preguntándose si debía despertarla para hablar con ella. Mientras ella desayunaba en la cama, como él había ordenado, Edward se ocupó de despedirse debidamente de sus invita dos. Cuando quiso ir a ver a Bella, era hora de volver a Londres. Ella bajó las escaleras vestida de oscuro y con unas enormes gafas de sol que le cubrían buena parte de la cara.

-¿Qué tal estás? -le preguntó Edward intentando olvidar que había querido entrar en su habitación en un rato que había tenido y se había encontrado la puerta cerrada.

-Estupendamente... ¡Me muero por volver a casa! -contestó saliendo de la casa en dirección a helicóptero que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

Tras las gafas se escondían unos ojos deshechos de tanto llorar. Bella se sentía la persona más desdichada del mundo, pero el orgullo la iba a ayudar a disimular. Una vez en el avión, se puse a hablar animadamente con la azafata, se rio a carcajadas con la película que vio y repitió postre tras una copiosa comida.

«Menos mal que el insensible era yo», pensó Edward viendo la indiferencia con la que lo trataba.

-Tengo que pasarme por la oficina -anunció al subir a la limusina que los estaba esperando en Londres-. Nos vemos en casa... Tenemos que hablar.

«¿De qué?», se preguntó Bella, agobiada. No tenía más remedio que ir a casa de Edward por que la otra no estaba amueblada todavía. Pensó en comprar los muebles e instalarse aquel mismo día o irse tal como estaba. Cualquier cosa sería mejor antes que quedarse en una casa donde ya le habían dejado claro que no era bien recibida.

¿Cómo era posible que se aburriera de ella tan repentinamente? Sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta y mil imágenes bonitas se agolparon en su cabeza. Decidió que prefería vivir en una casa va cía a compartir otra con el hombre que la había hecho tan feliz y desdichada a la vez. Se dijo que Edward debía de haber perdido todo interés en ella al verla tan entregada. Se había acabado la cacería, ya la había conseguido y borrón y cuenta nueva. Iban a tener un hijo, pero eso no quería decir que tuvieran que vivir juntos.

Furioso por la crisis que lo había hecho pasarse por la oficina, Edward volvió a casa a las siete. Para entonces, Bella ya se había ido. Se había lle vado todas sus cosas y le había dejado una nota.

Me he llevado unos cuantos muebles tuyos, pero te los devolveré en breve. Es mejor así. Llámame.

¿Llámame? Edward arrugó el papel. ¿Mejor para quién? Nada de lo que le había dicho la no che anterior la había hecho cambiar de opinión. Le había dicho que la necesitaba a una mujer ca paz de llorar sin parar con una película y no había conseguido que se quedase. «Déjala», le dijo su orgullo.

Cuando Edward llamó a la puerta, Bella hizo acopio de valor y fue a abrir.

Estaba tan guapo como siempre, pero no quiso mirarlo mucho. Lo acompañó hasta la única habitación amueblada.

-Mírame... -le ordenó él.

Bella se quedó estupefacta ante la fuerza de su mirada.

-Ven a casa conmigo... por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

-Todo lo que teníamos que decirnos ya nos lo dijimos anoche.

-No... Intenté poner distancia en Grecia. Lo hice por obligación, no porque quisiera-. Si pu diera dar marcha atrás, no volvería a cometer el mismo error, de verdad.

-Pero anoche no te importó herirme -conteste enfadada sin saber qué quería de ella. Edward se rio.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera después de tener que oír que te morías de ganas de empezar a renovar esta casa? ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? ¡Después de decirme que nada había cambiado, que no estabas dispuesta a vivir conmigo ni a dar a nuestro matrimonio una oportunidad! Bella se quedó mirándolo estupefacta.

-No me refería a esta casa... ¡Me refería a la casa grande de tu padre!

-¿La casa de Isvos?

-Sí -contestó Bella dándose cuenta del malentendido-. Me entendiste mal y llegaste a conclusiones que no eran ciertas.

-No estoy del todo de acuerdo. Te has venido aquí.

-¡Porque creí que no querías que viviera contigo!

-¿Por qué no iba a querer vivir con mi mujer? Accedí en un principio para casarme contigo, pero ahora me parece un terrible error. Esto pa rece más el final de un matrimonio que el principio, pero está claro que no te puedo obligar a que sientas lo mismo que yo.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes? -musitó Bella sin poderse creer que estuviera diciendo exactamente lo que quería oír.

-No sé si te has olvidado de Emmett y puede que esto sea lo que me merezca por haber estropea do nuestra relación, pero te sigo queriendo y estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario -contestó él con determinación.

Bella se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Me quieres?

Edward la miró fijamente y asintió.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Supongo que desde la noche que nos conocimos. Aquella noche hice cosas que jamás habría hecho en mis cabales -contestó sin darse cuenta de que Bella se sentaba en el brazo del sofá por que le temblaban las rodillas-. Me aproveché de ti, es cierto. Estabas vulnerable, pero no podía dejarte escapar. Se supone que el amor hace que la gente se vuelva mejor, pero a mí me volvió más egoísta y grosero.

-Edward...

-No, quiero contártelo todo, tal y como fue. Te tendría que haber llevado a una habitación de in vitados cuando se te pasó la borrachera. Claro que, si lo hubiera hecho, no te habrías quedado embarazada y no te habría convencido para que te casaras conmigo. Me temo que no me arrepiento de haberme acostado contigo.

Bella no podía dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Se guía siendo el mismo engreído del que se había enamorado, pero aquello que acababa de decir le había llegado al alma.

-Cuando empecé a sospechar que eras virgen, en lugar de sentirme culpable, seguí adelante. Así eras más mía. Tienes razón cuando dices que soy posesivo y celoso. Contigo sí. Me encantaba pensar que había sido tu primer amante.

-Estás siendo completamente sincero conmigo y eso me gusta.

-Cuando vi tu carné de conducir y me di cuenta de que eras Liza Swan, todo se fue al garete. A partir de entonces, las cosas empezaron a ir de mal en peor.

-¿La noche que nos conocimos no sabías quién era?

-¡Ya te dije que no! Te vi en la pista de baile. No podía dejar de mirarte. No tenía ni idea de que eras la ex de Emmett.

«Y yo no lo creí», pensó Bella, avergonzada.

-Creí que la rubia bajita que estaba hablando contigo era Liza Swan y no tenía la más mínima intención de acercarme a ella.

-Era Jessica -apuntó Bella, convencida de que le estaba contando la verdad.

-Cuando supe que eras tú, no pude asumir lo que sentía por ti. Lo estropeé todo intentando no traicionar la memoria de Emmett.

-¿Por qué? Me dijiste que solo lo conociste de niño.

-Esme me dijo el día de su entierro que éramos medio hermanos.

-¡Mira que decírtelo cuando ya estaba muerto!

-Creo que fue para poder manipularme a su antojo -reconoció Edward con pena-. Esme estaba rota por el dolor. Aquello me conmocionó. Sentí que había perdido a un ser querido. Me sentí culpable por no haber tenido más contacto con él.

Bella no creyó que, de haberlo hecho, hubiera encontrado nada de lo que hablar con su medio hermano, pero no se lo dijo. No le guardaba rencor, pero tenía muy claro que Emmett había sido arrogante y egoísta hasta límites insospechados. Hasta el final, había dejado que sus amigos creyeran que ella había sido la causante de las continuas borracheras que lo habían llevado a la muerte.

-He conocido a Emmett a través de lo que te hizo -confesó Edward, apesadumbrado-. Lo que más rabia me da es que yo te he hecho todavía más daño.

-Eso ya es agua pasada.

-Me he repetido una y otra vez que me sentía tan atraído por ti por una mera cuestión sexual. Nada más enterarme de que eras Isabella Swan, me juré que no volvería a acostarme contigo... pero lo hice, y varias veces.

-Lo sé -dijo Bella intentando sonreír.

-El episodio del sótano... fue terrible. Lo siento mucho. No puedo creer que perdiera el control de aquella manera. Intenté no tocarte, pero no pude, era superior a mí.

-¿Entonces te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te quería?

-Me sentí como el hombre más canalla sobre la faz de la tierra. No quería hacerte daño, así que decidí dejarte porque la situación se me estaba yendo de las manos.

-Pobrecito mío... -rio Bella-. Lo has pasado fatal.

-Al final, me dejaste tú a mí. Ni eso hice bien. Bella se levantó y lo abrazó.

-Creí que estabas enfadada conmigo. ¿Por qué me abrazas?

-Por hacerme sentir más irresistible que Cleopatra... y por confesarme que amarme te ha hecho sufrir mucho. Ahora lo entiendo y te perdono.

-¿Puedes perdonarme? -dijo él abrazándola con fuerza-. ¿Me das otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien?

-Todas las que quieras -le prometió-. ¿Cuán do te diste cuenta de que te habías enamorado de mí?

-En Grecia, pero no quise pensarlo demasiado porque no sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando volviéramos a Londres. Cuando te desmayaste anoche, sentí un miedo irracional y me di cuenta de lo mu cho que significas para mí. Solo imaginarme mi vida sin ti...

-¿Te pareció espantoso? No te preocupes, eso no va a ocurrir porque pienso estar toda la vida contigo.

-Te quiero como jamás pensé que podría amar a una mujer -le dijo sonriendo-. Me gusta todo de ti, pethi mou... incluso cómo me haces enfadar, así que deja de tomarme el pelo.

-Yo también te quiero...

-¿Todavía? Creí que pasabas de mí... ¡Te mostraste inalterable cuando te rogué que vivieras conmigo!

-Soy cabezota, pero nunca he dejado de quererte.

Edward sonrió encantado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Me siento muy feliz... repite eso.

Bella lo hizo y Edward sintió que debía corresponderle. Se sentía maravillosamente bien. Por fin, Bella era suya y solo suya. Estaba casada con él y esperando su hijo. Justo cuando ella se disponía a besarlo, la agarró de la mano y la con dujo al vestíbulo.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-A casa... donde todo empezó -contestó Edward mirándola con deseo. Bella enrojeció.

-Una idea estupenda.

Una hora y media después, Edward estaba tumbado en su cama, con Bella al lado. Le puso la mano en la tripa y sonrió encantado.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó ella, sonriente también.

-En que eres la mejor inversión que he hecho nunca. Cuando nazca nuestro hijo, tendré dos como tú.

-Seremos una familia. Serás un hombre atado porque no te pienso dejar ir a ningún sitio –bromeó Bella.

-Me encanta oírtelo decir -contestó él mirándola con adoración—. Lo que no quiero volver a oír es que quieres que te compre otra casa para irte a vivir sola.

-No sabes lo mucho que siento eso.

-No pasa nada. Recuerda que disfrutamos de una maravillosa luna de miel bajo el sol, y que hablamos de todo excepto de cómo íbamos a vivir a la vuelta -apuntó Edward, divertido.

-Yo estaba esperando a que me intentaras convencer para que cambiara de opinión -se quejo Bella- ¡Lo último que me esperaba era que fueras a comprar una casa tan rápido!

Edward se rio a carcajadas y la besó con pasión. Pasó más de una hora antes de que bajaran a cenar y, en el transcurso de la cena, Edward le comentó qué le parecería que su padre ocupara la casa vecina.

-¡Me parece una idea estupenda! -exclamó Bella sabiendo que su padre quería salir de la casa que tantos recuerdos desagradables de Rosalie le traía.

Edward la miró encantado y feliz porque era exactamente lo que él deseaba también.

Un año y cuatro meses después, Edward y Bella dieron una fiesta para celebrar el bautizo de su hija Renesmee.

Esme Platt estuvo presente, y ella y Bella hablaron largo y tendido. Habían hecho las paces hacía meses. Esme se sentía muy culpable y había insistido en verla. Al principio, Bella lo hizo por Edward, pero, a medida que fue conociéndola, comenzó a apreciarla de verdad. Con el tiempo, Esme había visto que ninguna mujer había tenido la culpa de la muerte de su hijo, que la muerte de Emmett había sido un accidente.

Cuando todos los invitados se fueron, Bella le puso el pijama a su hija con amor y la metió en la cuna. Adoraba a Renesmee, que se parecía a su padre. Era una niña feliz, que dormía del tirón y no solía llorar. La miró, encantada de que no hubiera heredado sus pecas.

Había sido un año movidito para todos. Su padre ya se había divorciado porque Rosalie había conocido a otro hombre y había querido agilizar los trámites todo lo posible. Al principio, su padre había estado triste, pero, en cuanto se cambió de casa, su ánimo había mejorado y se había convertido en un asiduo visitante de la casa de su hija. Sus amigos lo habían ayudado mucho y, además, tenía una relación maravillosa con Edward.

A veces, durante el embarazo, aquella amistad entre su padre y su marido se le había hecho a ella un poco cuesta arriba porque se empeñaban en te nerla entre algodones. Cabezota como ella sola, Bella había trabajado hasta los siete meses de embarazo antes de dimitir. El trabajo estaba bien, pero tenía que salir muchas noches, no podía estar con Edward todo el tiempo que quería y era muy cansado.

Renesmee había nacido sin complicaciones, pero Edward lo había pasado mal hasta el último momento. En cuanto vio a su hija, se convirtió en un padre entregado y, al verlos juntos, Bella se había enamorado todavía más de él, si es que era posible. Al hombre que decía que le gustaban los niños de lejos, cualquier excusa le parecía buena para tomar a su hija en brazos.

-No la tomes en brazos -lo advirtió Bella al oír sus pisadas detrás de ella-. Tiene que dormir

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan marimandona? -son rió él mirándola con deseo.

Bella sintió que se le disparaba el pulso.

-Desde que te conocí. Si no me hubiera vuelto así, nunca me obedecerías.

-Pues esta vez te has equivocado porque, como me he pasado todo el día con la niña en brazos, he venido a buscar a la madre.

Bella lo abrazó y lo acompañó a la cama.

-Me encanta esto porque me mantiene en forma -bromeó él.

Bella rio y se quitó los zapatos.

-Demuéstramelo.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, y se metió en la cama para abrazarla.

-Eres una provocadora y lo sabes.

Bella parpadeó coqueta mirándolo con amor y no le dio tiempo ni a decirle cuánto lo quería por que Edward ya se había abalanzado sobre su boca.

_**Fin.**_

_**000**_

_**La historia era: "Durmiendo con el enemigo" de Graham Lynne**__**  
**_

_**Pues bien chicas, hasta aqui el fic... Espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews.**_


End file.
